


In Sickness and in Health

by Strawhat468



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Illnesses, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawhat468/pseuds/Strawhat468
Summary: Married less than a year Annette comes down with a rare illness that no healer knows the cure to. A distraught Felix summons their former classmates in the event that they must say goodbye. Unwilling to accept losing a dear friend after having survived and won the war the Blue Lion house does all they can to find a cure.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

In the northern part of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, heavy snow riding on cold winds blanketed the territory under a sheet of white. The Pegasus Moon was not yet half over meaning winter would remain with them a while longer before being ushered out by spring. Inside the thick snow-covered walls of castle Fraldarius Felix paced back and forth before the grand oak door to the room he shared with Annette, anxiously waiting for the healers to come out give him news about his wife’s condition. She’d been ill the past two weeks, restricted to a bed, growing thinner and paler by the day. When, at last, they emerged the grim looks about their faces did nothing to settle Felix’s nerves. “How is she,” he immediately asked.

His head physician sighed, “we now suspect it’s Faergan fever, given that her symptoms have remained for so long despite our efforts.” Felix’s breath caught in his throat, he’d heard tales of the illness before but never encountered it first hand, though the stories he had heard were far from pleasant.

“Can I see her now?”

“Yes sir, you needn’t worry, she isn’t contagious” the old man answered moving aside. Felix doubted he’d care if she was but kept that thought to himself as he dismissed them before entering the room. No matter how much time he spent by her side he couldn’t get used to how small and frail she looked in their oversized bed. Annette had always been a tiny thing but she radiated life and energy with her big bright eyes and fiery hair, but now, when she did open her eyes they were cloudy and unfocused and her red hair had lost its vibrancy. Felix sat in the chair beside her, where he’d spent much of the past two weeks since she’d fallen ill, softly stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers, seems she was running warm for the moment. She had kept the healers in a near constant scramble to keep up with her rapidly shifting temperature, one minute she was shivering as they heaped blankets over her and stoked the fire only for her to start to sweat and run a fever that they’d try to control by removing some blankets and placing a cold wet cloth on her forehead.

Felix sighed to himself, goddess he wished he’d caught this sooner. In the days before she had become bedridden there had been signs that something wasn’t right. He remembered being in the library, stretched out on the sofa reading a book, contentedly listening to her hum the library song as she perused the shelves, then, just as she was getting to the part about the library going boom, she started coughing. The fit was over quickly, Felix quirked a brow at her when she made some comment about dust on the books. He was sure the library was cleaned at least once a week, not enough time for significant dust to build up, but he’d let her brush it aside. A couple of nights later, they were sitting together before the fireplace in their room, she was curled up under a blanket dozing as she leaned against him. He couldn’t deny it’d startled him when she suddenly sat bolt upright and started coughing once again. He was beside her in an instant, rubbing her back as she continued to cough into her sleeve. When she’d finally stopped and caught her breath, she made a comment on the room being cold. Felix’s brows furrowed, in his opinion the room had been a bit warm and he wasn’t even under a blanket. Annette was from Faerghus just as he was and always seemed to be as tolerant to cold as anyone who’d been around it all their lives. “Are you sure you’re alright?” he’d asked her.

“Of course, silly!” she’d answered with a bright smile before snuggling up to him again. She fell asleep there soon after and he effortlessly carried her to bed where he made sure she was tucked in warmly. If only he’d insisted then that she see a healer for during dinner the following night it became obvious something was very wrong. Annette hadn’t finished anything on her plate. Felix suspected word had gotten to her about the cook making one of her favorite cakes for dessert and she was saving room in anticipation. Felix smirked subtly at the thought, while he didn’t enjoy sweets himself, he did enjoy seeing her face light up at the sight of them. When the cake was placed on the table it truly was a sight. A rich chocolate round cake at least three layers deep, melted chocolate had been poured over it so that it would form a shell when the cake was left to chill and shiny red berries had been evenly spaced around its outer edge. “It’s beautiful!” she squeeled, hands clasped together, eyes shining.

Felix rolled his eyes playfully, “it’s cake.”

“You just can’t appreciate true beauty Felix,” She huffed.

“I think I can,” he said looking her straight in the eyes with a smirk on his lips. She blushed and quickly looked away, turning her attention back to her dessert. Clearly amused Felix returned his attention to his own dinner. When he looked back at her a short while later, he expected the only thing left of the cake would be a few crumbs but, to his surprise, most of the slice, save for a few small bites, remained. “You’re not eating cake,” he said bluntly.

“What?” She said startled, “oh no I just got full is all.” A frown tugged at his lips upon seeing the forced smile on hers.

“You’ve hardly eaten anything tonight,” he countered.

“Felix don’t be such a worry-“ she stopped suddenly, eyes going wide, her hands flew to cover her mouth as she stood and sprinted from the room.

“Annette!?” Felix rose and quickly followed after her. He saw her disappear into the nearest bathroom, where could hear her being sick before he even reached the door. Finding it unlocked Felix went in, he knelt behind her pulling her hair back out her face with one hand as he rubbed her back with the other. When her stomach at last held nothing more she slumped back against her husband, “Felix… I don’t feel well” she said like it was some grand revelation.

Felix hummed, “I noticed, come on let’s get you to bed.” When Annette went to stand on shaky legs Felix swept her up and made for their bedroom. She was already asleep when he got there so he tucked her in before going to inform a servant that he wanted a physician to see his wife first thing the next day.

That morning she had a fever. The healers all believed it to be a severe cold or other temporary malady that would pass with time and rest. However, as time passed Annette didn’t improve. She could keep nothing down but plain broth which they often coaxed her to drink so that she’d receive at least some nutrients. She was never conscious long and when she was seemed to be trapped in a fog of sorts.

Felix stood and reluctantly left his post by Annette’s side, he needed to make himself a least a bit more presentable. Their friends were due to start arriving soon, in response to the letters he’d reluctantly sent out on his physician’s advice, recalling that conversation still sent a wave a chills through his body.

Annette’s condition had not improved despite the best efforts of the healers. It was with a solemn face that the eldest amongst them, a man who served his family as far back as Felix could remember, approached him with the suggestion that he write to those dear to himself and the Duchess and give them the chance to see each other once more should the worst occur. That night Felix agonized over the letters, debating with himself over and over how bleak a picture to paint. He didn’t want to blindside them with the severity of Annette’s condition but he neither could he bring himself to write that she wouldn’t be with them much longer. In the end he decided to trust in his friends, that fact that he was writing them, asking them to come, would likely speak more volumes than he could ever write.

He’d just finished tying up his hair when he received a knock at the door, a servant quickly informed him that Lady Galatea had arrived. It came as no surprise to Felix that Ingrid was first, her beloved Pegasus made excellent time soaring over the rugged landscape of Faerghus. Felix rushed off to greet her, stepping out just as Ingrid was passing the reins off to a stable hand. “Felix!” She called, setting her eyes on him, she wasted no time running up and throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace that he, to her slight surprise, returned in kind. “Are you holding up alright?” She asked as she pulled away.

“As well as can be expected I suppose,” she nodded in understanding. “Come inside, are you hungry?”

“I did skip breakfast in my haste this morning,” she answered with a hint of embarrassment. He led them to a sitting room where the servants already had an array of pastries along with a pot of tea waiting for them.

“Ah my favorite,” Ingrid said smiling fondly as she was poured a steaming cup of mint tea.

‘It’s all right I suppose” answered Felix, having chosen to just drink it as well instead of having another pot brewed. “Not too sweet at least.”

“What a shame Annette’s love of sweets hasn’t rubbed off on you yet,” the blond-haired knight teased.

“Not for lack of trying,” he sighed.

They chatted lightly as Ingrid made up for her earlier missed meal discussing restoration efforts in their respective territories and the progress Dimitri was making in the capital.

“The healers will be trying to get Annette to eat something about now, you don’t have to come but-“

“I’ll come,” Ingrid answered quickly rising to her feat. Felix nodded and the pair excited the room. The healers met him at the door, he’d made it clear that he was to present for anything regarding his wife.

“I’ll call for you,” he said to them before opening the door and entering, he motioned for Ingrid to follow, closing the door behind her he then made his way to the chair. “They suspect Faerghan fever,” he said sitting down. He didn’t see her face but heard her sharp intake of breath, seems she’d heard the stories too. Felix took Annette’s hand in his stroking it gently, “Annette,” he called softly, “you have company.” It took a moment but slowly the mage began to stir, eyes blinking heavily.

“Felix?” She called, voice cracking from disuse.

“Yes, and Ingrid” he answered, calling attention to the room’s other occupant.

“Hello Annette,” Ingrid greeted cheerfully.

Annette smiled faintly at her friend, “hi Ingrid,” she softly greeted.

“Do you think you can eat something?” Felix asked her gently. She gave him the same answer she always did to that question.

“I’ll try.” Felix nodded and called the healers in. He took the tray that held the steaming bowl from them and rested it half on the bed half on his leg. He spent the next five minutes slowly bringing up half full spoons to her lips that she dutifully ate before a weak wave of her hand signaled she’d reached her limit. Felix returned the bowl to the tray to be sent back to kitchen and dismissed the healers who’d remained in case the food had triggered another coughing fit.

When only Felix and Ingrid were left the former stood and placed a gentle kiss on his wife’s forehead,

“You did well,” he said softly. He thought he saw the ghost of a smile on her face but she was clearly falling back into sleep. Ingrid followed silently behind him as they excited and returned to the sitting room they’d occupied earlier.

“Do the healers have any ideas for how to treat this?” Ingrid questioned when the pair were seated once more.

Felix shook his head, running a hand through his hair in frustration, “They only just decided it was Faerghan fever, mostly because her symptoms just never went away.”

“But Felix,” the knight spoke carefully, “I’ve never heard of that illness having-“

“I know,” he said abruptly, still not ready to hear it said aloud. There was no known cure for the disease he had been told now plagued his wife. It was agony for Felix who had always valued action to be forced to sit idly by and watch his love wither away, powerless to do anything about it. The last of his faith rested first in the strength he knew Annette possessed, she’d overcome the odds before, as they all had, surviving the war and finding happiness. Felix wasn’t prepared to accept that after surviving that hell she’d be struck down in their own home. Secondly was his wife’s best friend, he’d seen Mercedes work miracles before, she’d kept them all in one piece all the way to the gates of Enbarr and beyond. If there was anyone who could cure a supposedly incurable illness, it would be her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the announcement that Margrave Gautier had arrived at the front gate. Together Felix and Ingrid returned once again to the stables knowing Sylvain would insist on taking his horse there himself. He gave an enthusiastic full arm wave when he saw them approaching, “Felix!” he greeted jogging up and yanking his friend into a crushing embrace. In their academy days Felix would’ve likely reacted like an angry cat and scrambled to get loose, but now, opted to simply give the taller man a couple friendly pats on the back.

“Sylvain.. thanks for coming,” the sincerity made Sylvain pause a moment, he stared back, face taking on a rare serious expression.

“Always Felix,” he answered patting his friend’s shoulder with a gentle smile.

His attention then turned to Ingrid. “Shoulda guessed you’d arrive first Ingrid but hey, a guy can dream” he teased as he hugged her as well.

“You could do more than dream if you’d take to the skies yourself.”

“Eh, a wyvern’s alright but I’m content down here on the ground.”

“Best be content with second place then.”

The trio of old friends make their way back inside the castle. Sylvain was eager to warm up by the fire after his long and chilling ride. “So, when are Dimitri and the professor showing up?”

“Don’t know,” Felix answered, “not sure they even are, things are busy in the capital I hear.”

“Yeah right Felix,” Sylvain scoffed. “They day the professor doesn’t come to the aid of one of her students is the day Ailell freezes over, and Dimitri won’t be far behind.”

“Think we’ll all be attending a royal wedding soon?” Ingrid asked with a smile.

“When things settle down, definitely,” Sylvain answered. “I’m surprised they’ve waited this long.”

“He’s the king of Faerghus and she’s the Archbishop, they can’t go rushing into a marriage so soon after a war.” Felix states like Sylvain’s a fool for not understanding this basic concept.

“Hah! That’s rich coming from you Felix. You hear this Ingrid? The guy who beat us all to the alter is talking about getting married too quickly.”

Sylvain and Ingrid watched in amusement as the swordsman sputtered angrily, cheeks burning red. “Sh-Shut up! It wasn’t- She wouldn’t live here unless we were married, and she didn’t want to go home so..”

“Whoa really? Never took Annette for the prudish type,” Sylvain said thoughtfully.

“It’s called propriety Sylvain and you could stand to acquire some,” Ingrid says in that disapproving tone that seems almost entirely reserved for Sylvain. 

“Aww, Ingrid,” he whined at her scolding.

Felix let the squabbling voices of his friends fade out as began to recall that night they’d held a feast celebrating their victory at Gareg Mach. He had listened at dinner when everyone discussed their plans for the future, all except one, the one he’d been most interested in hearing. The partying went on late into the night with people dancing, laughing, and indulging in slightly to much alcohol which, for this one-night, Seteth turned a blind eye to. Felix stood in a corner, eyes scanning the ballroom, he saw the professor being twirled around the dance floor by Dimitri, Sylvain appeared to be pestering Ingrid for a dance, while Mercedes seemed content to sit and chat with Ashe and Dedue. Felix’s brows furrowed, if Annette wasn’t with Mercedes then where… He glanced about the room once more, convinced she wasn’t there he made for one of the exits. Stepping out into the cool night air Felix considered where she might’ve gone. His feet seemed to take him on their own accord toward the greenhouse. It was as good a place as any he supposed as she did frequent it often enough. As he made his way down the stone steps by the first-floor dormitories the sound of gentle humming graced his ear. Looking to the left he saw the target of his search, sitting on the fishing dock gazing out at the moon’s reflection on the water. Felix approached, silent as one of the many cats that made the monastery their home. As he did the sound of Annette’s humming grew slightly louder, it wasn’t a song he knew, it was a melancholy tune very unlike Annette’s other arrangements.

“Annette,” he called softly.

“AH!” She screamed, back going rigid in surprise, head spinning back to face her unexpected visitor. “Oh Felix,” she sighed in momentary relief, posture relaxing once more. “Why are you always sneaking up me!?” She asked exasperated.

“I wasn’t trying to,” he offered lamely.

She gave a small huff like she didn’t believe him but let the subject drop. “So what are you doing out here?” She asked as he came up to sit beside her on the dock, feet dangling over the edge.

“I was just about to ask you the same thing.”

“Nuh-uh Felix I asked first!”

“I was-“ Felix considered how forthcoming he should be at the moment, but he couldn’t exactly say he was headed for the training grounds, they were the other way. “I was looking for you,” he answered truthfully.

“Oh? Whys that?”

“Well... you never said what your plans were, you know, now that the wars over.”

“Oh.. right,” she said, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. Felix felt something in his chest clench at the sadness in her voice but, why would talk of the future make her sad?

“I suppose I don’t really have any right now. I’m not like you and Sylvain who have territories to oversee, or Ingrid and Ashe who are following their dreams of knighthood. Seems I’m the only one who failed the mission I came here with.”

Felix felt his fist clench in irritation just thinking about that fool of a man he knew was the cause of Annette’s dismay. He’d never expected to meet someone who understood so well what it meant to have a father that would readily choose duty over their own family. When his first-born son died in service to the price, Rodrigue expressed only pride. It sickened Felix even now. Gilbert was no better, claiming his self-imposed exile was his penance, that he didn’t deserve to return to his family. On that point alone, Felix agreed, Gilbert didn’t deserve a daughter like Annette, someone so kind and forgiving she’d welcome him home would that he only go with her so that their lives may return to what they were before that tragedy in Duscur. That bastard didn’t understand what penance was if he believed his current course of action was just. If he truly wished to repent, he would return to his family, underserving though he was, and spend the rest of his days trying to live up to the idealized image they had of him.

“You shouldn’t let that man’s shortcomings reflect on you Annette, If he’s too blind to see what’s in front of him don’t let it stop you from living your own life.

“What else can I do Felix? How can I go home and face mother without him? Everything I’ve done has been so I could put our family back together, and here I am, alone with nothing to show for it.”

“You could come with me.” The words were out before Felix could process what he’s just said. He meant them of course but he’d hoped to handle this particular conversation a bit more tactfully. Annette had a funny way of misinterpreting a lot of the things he said.

“What!?” She blurted, shock clearly written on her face as she stared at him with wide blue eyes.

Felix took a deep breath, no going back now. “You could come with me, back to Fraldarius territory and live there.”

“O-oh that’s what you meant,” she stuttered, turning away, staring ahead at her knees while her cheeks burned red. Felix would find it cute if he wasn’t sure his were doing the same thing. “Well um- thanks for the invitation Felix but, what would people say? An un-married man and woman living together? A duke no less!”

“Let’s get married then.” Felix internally smacked himself. He was certainly not a romantic person but goddess Annette deserved better than that. If Sylvain could see him now, he wondered if he’d laugh his ass off at his friends attempted “proposal” or just shake his head in disappointment.

Annette gaped at him, wordlessly opening and closing her mouth like a fish, then suddenly her expression hardened. _Uh oh_ , he thought, _she’s misunderstood again_. “I see,” she said coldly. “So that’s how it is. Funny, for someone so quick to mock others for their dedication to duty you seem eager to fulfill yours.”

“What are you talking abou-“

“Don’t play dumb Felix!” She shouted, eyes shut tight, voice cracking with emotion. They shown with unshed tears when she opened them again. “I get it, you’re the heir now,” she said, softer now. “You’re expected to take a wife, and who better than ol’Annette, the girl with no real future to speak of.”

Felix was snapped from his stunned silence when she rose to her feet and turned to walk away. “Annette wait!” He called reaching out and grasping her hand to stop her. Without letting go Felix twisted his body around towards her, pulling his legs up under him so he was effectively down on one knee. The position surprised Annette enough that for the moment she didn’t try and pull free. “I’m sorry, I could’ve worded that better but I’m not asking you to marry me for duties sake. I’m asking because… I’m in love with you.” She took in a sharp breath at those words but remained quiet as he continued. “I’ve thought a lot about this,” he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a silver ring with a glimmering green stone as if to prove his point. He held it out to her but didn’t move to actually place it on her finger. “I don’t want to go a day without seeing your smile or hearing you sing. I want us to get married and stay together forever, please say yes Annette?”

Felix held his breath waiting for her answer, he chanced a glance up at her face and found her staring back with a tearful smile, “yes,” she choked out, voice thick with emotion. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” She fell into his waiting arms, completely breaking down in tears as she pressed her face to his shoulder. His arms wrapped tightly around her pressing her to himself as close as he could. “I’m so sorry Felix,” she sobbed shaking her head against his shoulder. “I shouldn’t have accused you of such- I’m so sorry.” She trembled in his arms, broken apologies spilling from her lips as he held her.

“It’s alright Annette I understand,” and he did. If the girl’s own father hadn’t put her first how was she to expect that anyone else would? “You won’t be alone ever again,” he said into hair, he felt her shudder at those words clinging to him even tighter.

Neither of them was sure how long they sat there, Felix comforting his now fiancé as she cried herself out. When she finally pulled back, eyes rimmed red and cheeks puffy from crying Felix still thought she looked beautiful. “Better?” He asked

“Mmhm” she hummed rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her coat.

“So, we’re really engaged now huh?” She asked wistfully.

“Well it’s not quite official yet.” He held the ring before he questioning gaze.

“Oh of course!” Annette held out her hand watching intently as Felix slid the ring on her finger. Perfect fit. She smiled adoringly at it then at him, “I love it, and I-” she fidgeted cutely under his steady gaze, “and I love you Felix,” she finished, blushing shyly.

Felix smiled, heart soaring at hearing her say those three words. “I love you too Annette,” he said, tucking her head under his chin as he embraced her. The couple sat comfortably basking in each other’s presence for a short while before Felix heard Annette stifle a yawn. “Shall we turn in?” He felt her nod against him humming softly in affirmation. Felix pulled her up with him as he stood and the couple made their way arm in arm to the dorms. When they reached Annette’s room, she lingered in the open door shifting her weight between her feet as her eyes flitted around seeming to ponder something.

“Annette?”

Quick as a flash she stood on her tip toes planting a quick peck of kiss on Felix’s lips. Not giving him a moment to react she pulled back, “night Felix!” she said, zipping into her room, closing the door firmly behind her. Felix stood dumbstruck a moment blinking owlishly as he processed what just happened. A smile grew upon his still tingling lips as he drew his fingers across them while walking to his own room. What a strange girl he was marrying.

“Felix?.... Felix! … FELIX!”

Said male blinked back into awareness at the sudden shout of his name, “what?” He answered reflexively.

“Wow you were totally out of it, come on we have guests,” Sylvain told him walking toward the door where Ingrid was waiting for them. Felix followed along having completely missed the announcement on who exactly had arrived. He stepped through the castle’s main entrance to find Dimitri, Byleth, Ashe and Mercedes still on their horses.

“No royal entourage?” Felix asked as he approached Dimitri’s horse.

“Too slow,” the professor answered for him as she slid off her saddle.

“Hello to you too Felix,” the king teased getting off his horse as well. Felix hummed to show he’d heard but said nothing else. “It is as she says,” Dimitri continued, “we’d make better time the fewer riders we had.”

From the corner of his eye Felix observed the others exchanging hugs and greetings, turning his attention back to Dimitri he searched for the right words, “I.. appreciate that you could come so quickly, I’m sure it’ll make Annette very happy.”

Dimitri smiled, understanding what his friend was trying to convey. “Of course my friend, if ever you have need of me you need only say the word.” Felix nodded stiffly not wanting to get too entrenched in this sappy reunion. Likely sensing this Dimitri switched subjects, “Dedue sends his regards, I must apologize on his behalf for his absence, it was necessary someone competent remained in the capital to oversee things.”

“Seteth does as well,” added the professor. “He’s taking care of the monastery while I’m away.”

“I understand, please thank them for me when next you see them.” The king and Archbishop nodded going off to say hello to Sylvain and Ingrid who ushered them inside giving Felix the chance to drift over toward Mercedes.

“How are you Felix?” She greeted with that ever-present smile.

“I’m fine Mercedes, the journey here went well I hope?”

“Oh yes, quite well.”

Felix nodded and the pair followed after the others stopping just short of the sitting room where the castle servants were distributing refreshments to their newly arrived guests. “How is she Felix?” Mercedes asked, the cheer in her voice replaced by concern.

“The healers are saying Faerghan fever,” he answered quietly.

Her lips pressed to a thin line at the news, soft violet eyes swirling with worry. “Can I see her?”

“This way,” Felix said with a nod. As they walked, Felix filled her in on what occurred in the days before Annette fell visibly ill and the days after, her symptoms, the healers’ words and treatments, anything he could remember. He finished just as they reached the door, holding it open for her Felix watched as Mercedes rushed to her friend’s side, fussing over her in that motherly way she had.

“Oh Annie,” she breathed, brushing back stray locks of damp hair from Annette’s pale face. Setting her emotions aside Mercedes set to work inspecting the prone girl’s limbs. She began by holding each of her arms aloft, looking them over from various angles in search of something. Felix looked on curiously but knew better than to question her. Having not found what she was looking for Mercedes moved her search down to Annette’s legs, inspecting them in the same way she had done before. She stopped suddenly upon reaching the girl’s ankle, shoulders sagging in defeat. “I believe your healers are correct Felix,” she said solemnly, turning Annette’s ankle slightly to show him what she’d found.

“An insect bite?” He asked, seeing a small red bump just above Annette’s ankle.

Mercedes nodded,” That’s how the fever is contracted, its why she’s not contagious, and why it’s so rare. The harsh weather here usually kills the disease carrying insects, but inevitably, a few survive. Annie always did love being outside,” she adds with a small smile.

“And in the greenhouse,” Felix sighed, suspecting that was where she was bitten.

Mercedes nodded, “they may try to wait out the winter there but I can’t say for sure.” She paused for a moment before speaking again “Felix, I know you have capable healers but could I-“

“I’d have it no other way Mercedes.”

She smiled in relief, “thank you Felix.”

There was a knock at the door, “perfect timing” Felix murmured going over to answer it. He waved the healers in carrying another bowl of vegetable broth with them. He pulled his lead physician aside, “this is Mercedes,” he introduced. “She’ll be taking the lead on the Duchess’s treatment. I want you to share any and all information with her and follow her instructions as if they came from me.”

The man nodded, “We’ve heard much about your skill during the war, it’s an honor my lady,” he said giving a small bow.

“Oh no, the pleasures mine,” Mercedes answered smiling sweetly.

With Mercedes present the healers lingered further back giving their Duke and his friend additional privacy for the short time Annette would be awake. Just as he’d done before Felix gently called for his wife to wake up and try to eat something once more. “You have another guest Annette.”

Mercedes smiled brightly, “Hello Annie.”

“Mercie? What are you doing here?” Annette asked through heavy breaths.

“Felix told me you weren’t feeling well so I rushed right over,” she answered, her cheery smile unfaltering.

Annette must’ve somehow seen through her friend’s cheery façade, understanding what her presence there implied. “It must be pretty bad for him to do that.”

“Nonsense Annie,” she chided. “Why I have a cake in the oven right now with your name on it, but for now do you think you can make do with what Felix has in that bowl?”

Slowly Annette’s eyes wandered over to where Felix sat with the soup. She gave a shallow nod which Felix took as his que to begin slowly feeding it to her as he’d done before. When Annette felt she’d eaten all she could the bowl was returned to the kitchen. Felix and Mercedes lingered with her until she had fallen back asleep before making their way back to rejoin the others.

Felix couldn’t deny it anymore, his wife of less than a year was dying, and he was powerless to stop it. “What do you we do Mercedes?” He asked in a voice more lost and unsure than she’d ever heard from him.

“Everything we can do,” she answered. “We’ve done the impossible before haven’t we? And we have help.” All was quiet when the pair entered the sitting room where their classmates had been waiting for them.

Dimitri approached first, “Mercedes, Ingrid said it was- is it really?” He let the question hang in the air, she’d know what he meant, then he wouldn’t have to say it.

“I’m afraid so,” she replied, eyes downcast. “I confirmed it myself.”

The king nodded gravely, taking a step back, “what should be done then?”

“There is no documented cure,” she said, slowly shaking her head. “Everything that can be done already is, keeping her warm, and as well fed as possible.” The atmosphere in the room was heavy, a dark cloud having descended on all who were present.

“I see,” he says solemnly, “ideas anyone?”

A few moments passed in silence before Ashe spoke up. “Is it possible that the illness will away on its own? How long ago did this start Felix?”

“About two-weeks ago, we were in the library when she had her first coughing fit.”

The professor perked up a bit as an idea formed in her mind. “The library,” she says causing all eyes to fall on her. She looks to Dimitri hoping he’ll catch on to what she’s suggesting.

He didn’t disappoint her, “the royal library,” he begins.

“And Gareg Mach,” she adds, “perhaps there is some information about this in one of them.

Dimitri nodded in agreement, “we’ll need to send word to both immediately.”

“I’ll go,” Ingrid volunteered stepping forward.

Sylvain followed her, “me too.”

Dimitri nodded, “very well, Ingrid fly to the capital, find Dedue, he’ll help you get what you need.”

Byleth looked to Sylvain, “And you fly to the monastery, tell Seteth you need all the medical texts we have including anything that he’s put in restricted access.” She then turned to Felix, “You’ve got wyverns in you army correct?”

Felix nodded yes, “I’ll have one brought to the front,” he says making for the door. “And a fresh Pegasus, yours is probably still tired from the journey earlier Ingrid.

“My this brings back memories,” Mercedes said with a wistful smile.”

“What do you mean Mercedes?” Ingrid asked.

“This is just like when we’d all get together to discuss the months mission remember? When we’re all working together like this it feels like there’s nothing we can’t do,” she finishes with a radiant smile.

“Well put Mercedes, I wholeheartedly concur,” Dimitri said with a smile while the others all nod in agreement. “Now then, lets us go and see off our gallant volunteers,” he said, leading the way back to the castle’s main entrance.

Sylvain took the opportunity to fall into step beside Ingrid, “Hey- Ingrid,” he called quietly, “switch with me.”

“What?” She asked, sending him a confused look.

“Switch with me,” he repeated. “You go to the monastery, I’ll go to Fhirdiad.”

“Why?” she asked slowly, suspicion present in her tone and narrowed gaze.

“Come on Seteth likes you way better than me.”

“I wonder why,” she deadpanned.

“Don’t be like that,” he whined. “I may have had a reputation but I was on my best behavior with Flayn! Besides,” his tone grows more serious, “call it a hunch but I have a feeling we’re more likely to find what we need at the monastery as opposed to the capital, and you are the faster flyer so…”

“Resorting to flattery now are you?” Ingrid sighed, exasperated.

“Hey if I’m wrong, I’m a flatterer but if I’m right I’m a genius,” he says with a wink and a smile. “So anyway, will you switch with me?” He pleads, hands pressed together in front of his bowed head.

With a roll of her eyes Ingrid agreed, “Very well, I suppose it doesn’t really matter who goes where as long as we get our jobs done.”

“Yes! Thank you, Ingrid.”

Felix is waiting out front with the requested animals when the others step outside. Sylvain and Ingrid approach him, eager to get underway, they’re surprised to find him slightly hesitant to hand over the reins. “Are you two sure you can handle another trip so soon?” He asked, his face showed indifference but Sylvain and Ingrid hear the concern in his voice.

“Of course, Felix,” Ingrid rushes to assure him, “we’ll rest when we return but for now let us help how we can.”

“Yeah man,” Sylvain agrees, arms thrown back behind his head in his usual carefree manner. “Just worry about Annette, we’ve got this.” Felix nodded stiffly, passing over each set of reins respectively. “If the weather gets bad land. It won’t make Annette happy to have to you two risking your necks out there, and I— I’d be annoyed if you died,” he said averting his eyes. The pair send him knowing smiles before mounting up. With a quick farewell Ingrid took to the sky in a flurry of white, followed closely by Sylvain whose Wyvern’s leathery wings created cold gusts of wind as it ascended to the sky. Their classmates stood, watching them go until both had disappeared into the grey skies beyond. Finally turning back to the castle Felix led those who remained to the rooms they’d be using during their stay. With the promise to see them at dinner he then excused himself back to his room, being away from Annette, especially in her current state, for too long left him uneasy. With how quickly the illness had initially progressed it seemed each time he left he’d return to find her worse off than before. Relief settled over him when he entered and saw her looking the same as she had when he’d visited her with Mercedes. He made his way to his side of the bed, gingerly laying down so as not to disturb her. The lack of sleep was beginning to catch up with him so he planned on taking a short nap before dinner. A servant would fetch him if he overslept and he knew he’d need the energy for when Ingrid and Sylvain returned. He’d pour over any number of books if it meant finding something that would restore Annette to her bubbly self.

When Felix awoke it was indeed to a persistent tapping at his door. Sliding off the bed he alerted the person outside that he’d be along shortly. Annette, it appeared, hadn’t stirred while he’d been asleep. She must’ve still been running a mild fever as someone had replaced the cold cloth on her forehead. While he knew she wouldn’t hear he still said aloud that he’d be back later before leaving to the dining hall. There he found Mercedes and Ashe engaging in pleasant conversation while lightly snacking on some tea and appetizers.

“Where are the professor and Dmitri?” He asked them.

“Oh- we thought they were with you,” Mercedes answered surprised.

“No, they weren’t, but it’s fine- I’ll find them. You two can go ahead with dinner if you like.”

“I think I saw them go up the stairs at the end the hall earlier,” Ashe calls after him.

Felix nods in thanks, exciting the dining hall. _Why go that way_? He wonders, copper eyes narrowing in thought. The professor he could understand but Dimitri knew they layout of the castle perfectly well having spent a great deal of time there as a child _. The only thing up there is my study_. Upon reaching the top of the stairs Felix could see there was indeed light pouring out from under the door of the study. Pushing it open revealed both Dimitri and the Professor sitting side by side, each scribbling away at something.

“What are you two doing?” He asked.

Both their heads snapped up in surprise at the sudden voice, neither of them having noticed his arrival. “F-Felix we weren’t— What are you doing here?” Dimitri stammers out.

“You two weren’t at dinner,” he states, “and this is _my_ study,”

“Ah of course you’re right,” the blond says sheepishly, “and Dinner you said? My is that late already.”

Felix nodded, “it is, and you still haven’t told me what you two are doing.”

Dimitri glanced over to the professor who seemed content to watch the exchange in silence. “Well we— given the circumstances thought that—" Felix quirked a brow at the king’s inelegant stammering as tried to explained what he and the professor had been up to. Finally gathering himself he began again, “It occurred to us that given the situation you may not have had the time to attend to your duties as Duke. The professor and I thought we’d alleviate some of the strain by tending to some of the work that had piled up.”

Felix blinked in surprise, looking over the desk it did indeed seem that they’d tackled the mountain of paper that had built up on it. “You forged my signature?” He deadpanned, looking over a page from the completed pile.

“Uh that was…”

“I graded enough of your papers to know it well enough,” the professor suddenly spoke up. _Even without a sword she’s terrifying,_ thought Felix.

“I hope you don’t see this as us undermining your authority, believe me I know how well you manage your territory’s affairs but right now your attention is well needed elsewhere.”

“I know that you wouldn’t do that,” he said brushing off Dimitri’s concerns. “I’m grateful for the help.” Felix knew it had been piling up, he’d tried to stay on top of it but with Annette ill he found it harder and harder to focus. She had even told him not to fall behind due to spending all his time in their room with her.

“The people need their Duke Felix,” she’d said. “No more moping around in here mister all I need is some rest and I’ll be back at your side but for now go do some paperwork,” she’d instructed, making a shooing gesture with her hands. Reluctantly Felix complied, or tried to anyway, he’d gone to his office, picked up a paper, and proceeded to read it three times before realizing he had no idea what it was about. He sat back in his chair with a sigh, dropping the page back on the desk. He knew Annette was right, his work was important and deserved his full attention but he simply couldn’t focus on it, and as the days passed, she grew sicker and the stacks grew higher.

Shaking the memory from his mind Felix remembered instead they still had dinner to get to. “Come on, Mercedes and Ashe are waiting for us in the dinning hall.” The pair nodded, rose, and followed him out of the room leaving behind the neatly stacked piles of completed work.

“Oh good you found them,” Mercedes said when the three entered the room. “We decided to wait so we could all eat together.”

“My apologies for the tardiness,” Dimitri told her taking his seat between the professor and Felix.

“Not at all,” she said with a dismissive wave.

With everyone present the servants quickly went about serving dinner which consisted mostly of various types of meat. Roasted pheasant, skewered rabbit, grilled trout, and Daphnel stew. “My goodness, Felix there’s enough for an army here,” Ashe said, staring wide-eyed at the pile of food before him.

“We haven’t had guests in quite a while,” Felix replied, warily eyeing the plate before him. “The cooks may have gotten a little carried away.”

“Well it’s very good!” Mercedes said around a mouthful of pheasant. “Oh my.. a bit spicy though,” she added fanning herself with one hand while reaching for her water with the other.

“Sorry about that,” Felix said waving a servant over, instructing them to fetch her another plate without the sauce. “They’ve been making a lot of things spicy lately, I think its an attempt to lift my spirts,” he said shaking his head derisively.

“Why so dour Felix? I think its nice your staff care for you so,” Dimitri finally spoke up. He and the professor hadn’t spoken since dinner arrived, the pair, undaunted by its size, had been devouring it like a pair of hungry wolves. Felix knew he shouldn’t be surprised, it had been a source of amusement for him and Sylvain back at the academy to count how many meals the professor ate with her students in a single afternoon.

With a role of his eyes he ignored the king’s question turning his attention back to Mercedes instead. “Most of the spice is in the sauce,” he explained as new plate was set before her, “that should be easier for you to eat.”

“Oh yes that’s much better!” She said after taking a bite. “Thank you, Felix.”

The remainder of the meal passed uneventfully, none of it going to waste despite some of their misgivings about whether it could all be finished. It was at this point that everyone returned to their rooms for the night, eager for a good night’s sleep after their long journey. Even Felix found sleep less elusive than it had been in the days prior, perhaps the presence of his friends and the knowledge that something was actually being done for Annette had eased his addled mind for he drifted off easily into a restful sleep.

The next morning Felix awoke feeling better rested than he had in had in at least a week. Beside him he was relieved to see Annette still resting peacefully, her fever having relented for the moment at least. Dressing quickly, he then made his way to dinning hall where his friends had already gathered. It seemed the castle’s cooks were pleased to once again be serving someone who enjoyed sweets because breakfast included a number of sweet pastries that Mercedes and Ashe happily indulged in. “Ah good morning Felix, sleep well?” Dimitri greeted as Felix took his seat at the table. Responding with an affirmative nod Felix reached instead for the meat filled buns, giving them a generous coating of spiced jelly before digging in. “I realize there is little we can do until Sylvain and Ingrid return but is there anything else you need help with Felix?” Dimitri asked

“Nothing comes to mind,” Felix replied, “you’ve already done plenty, do what you like today.

Pursing his lips Dimitri shifted his attention to Mercedes. “Have you any ideas on how we may still be productive during this time Mercedes?”

“Well,” she paused a moment in thought. “I’m sure it’s already been done but I was planning on searching the library here for any books that might be helpful. I doubt I’ll find anything but it couldn’t hurt to look. The healers told me they’ve already tried just about every medicinal herb they have so there isn’t much else to do.

“A fine idea,” the king replied, “we’ll assist you. Will you be joining us Felix?”

“I’ll meet you all there later, after I’ve taken Annette her breakfast. If any of you want to visit her you can come with me.”

“I’d like that,” Dimitri said with a small sad smile, “but if I understand correctly you are trying to conceal how dire her condition truly is correct? I believe my presence, or that of the professor would not be favorable to that end. Do you agree my beloved?”

“Yes,” Byleth answered, “for now at least until we know more.”

“I’ll go with you Felix,” Ashe spoke up. “Annette’s already seen Mercedes, we’ll say I came as her escort which isn’t even a lie really.”

Felix nodded in agreement, “let’s go then.”

The group parted ways from there, with Mercedes, Dimitri, and Byleth going to the library while Felix and Ashe met up with the healers who’d brought Annette’s morning meal. They’d added milk to the usual stew this time to make it creamier and give it a bit more substance Felix observed. Falling into his usual routine he woke her gently, his heart both swelled and ached at the tired smile she greeted him with.

“Good morning Felix,” she said softly.

“Morning Annette,” he replied equally quiet. “How you feeling?”

“I’m alright,” she answered, never one to complain. 

“Think you can…? He gestured to the bowl. He knew that she needed to eat to maintain her strength but he still felt guilty pressuring her to do so all the same. She nodded mercifully, Felix had taken such good care of her since she fell ill she couldn’t stand doing anything to worry him further. Seeing the small smile on his lips as some the tension left his body made it well worth it the effort. “Ashe is here to see you,” he added as he took spoon in hand.

At the mention of his name Ashe, who had been milling about the foot of the bed held up a hand in greeting, “hello Annette,” he said warmly.

“Ashe?” She blinked in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I was Mercedes’s escort,” he explained.

“Oh of course, it’s wonderful to see you Ashe, sorry I’m not the best company at the moment.”

“Please don’t worry about it,” he said, emphatically shaking his head. “You just rest up and get to feeling better. Dedue taught me some Duscur dessert recipes that I’m dying to show you when you’re up to it.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” she said with a smile.

“Good, so will I. Now I’ll let you get back to your meal, see you both later.” Ashe said as he excited the room.

Annette proceeded to eat about half the stew which was the typical amount lately. “Is there anything else you want?” Felix asked her, setting the bowl aside.

“I’m fine” she said with a shake of her head. “What about you Felix are you keeping up with your work? And getting enough sleep?” She asked, concern growing on her face the longer it took Felix to answer.

“I’m managing,” he finally got out. _Honestly how does she hone in on exactly what I’ve been struggling with when she’s hardly awake?_ Still faced with her concerned gaze he said, “Let it be motivation for you to get well again, before the territory falls apart.”

“You wouldn’t let that happen.” She sounded confident. Felix wasn’t as sure, if she wasn’t with him… would he have the will to continue building the territory back up? Knowing he didn’t ever want to find out the answer to that he cast the thought from his mind. Noticing her eyelids starting to droop he stood, planting a kiss on her forehead. _Still too warm,_ he noted with displeasure.

“Go back to sleep, I’ll see you later,” he said softly. With a drowsy nod Annette snuggled into the blankets and drifted off.

With Annette asleep Felix went to meet with up with others in the library, finding them all combing the shelves sent a wave of nostalgia over him, reminding him of their days as students studying for exams. “Find anything?” He asked, shaking it off, he could reminisce later.

“Afraid not,” Dmitri answered continuing to scan to the titles on the top shelf while the professor did the same on the next one down.

From the other side of the room they heard Mercedes heave a frustrated sigh, “ _A Short history of Short Axes, The Art of Sword Maintenance, The Lost Weapons of Zoltan._ Really Felix!? Does everything in here pertain to weapons?”

“That’s the culture around here,” he answered a bit sheepishly. “Annette has complained it about as well, she wants to bring some books on magic in here.”

“That would be an improvement at least.”

“Well, if what we’re looking for isn’t here would you care for a spar Felix?” Dimitri asked.

“A spar?” Felix parroted, quirking a brow. 

“Indeed,” the blond nodded. “It’s been a while since we’ve last crossed blades and it will help pass the time.” Considering the kings words a moment Felix found no reason to object.

“Very well, to the training grounds then.”

“Splendid,” Dimitri said following after his friend. The others going as well intending to give the pair an audience.

“I hope all the time you’ve spent on the throne hasn’t made you soft, won’t be much of challenge if it has.”

“Hah! _I_ have the professor and Dedue, both very capable sparring partners. While I would never be so foolish as to underestimate Annette’s strength you won’t have much practice dodging a lance with her.” Dimitri teased back.

“Hmph enough talk, prove your worth in battle,” Felix grumbled as he selected a training sword from the rack. Dimitri did the same with the lances smiling all the while, he had missed their banter since Felix had returned to his family territory. The two warriors faced off in the center of the grounds, waiting for the professor to signal them to start.

“Begin!” She called.

Felix rushed in with a burst of speed attempting to get in close and remove the advantage of the lance’s long reach. In a fight with Dimitri anyone would be at a disadvantage strength wise, Felix would be relying on speed and agility if he wanted to claim victory and avoid the bruises and broken bones that would likely result from getting caught by one of the king’s swings. Anticipating his old friend’s moves Dimitri leapt back, maintaining distance while taking a wild swing that halted Felix’s advance. Going on the offensive the blond launched a series of rapid thrusts that Felix deftly deflected with his sword. The two circled each other having each concluded this wouldn’t be an easy victory for either of them. Rushing in close once more Felix slashed viciously with his sword clashing with Dimitri’s lance over and over again. Just as he thought, the man’s strength was fearsome, he could feel the tremors of each impact travel through his sword and up through his arms. Relying evermore on his speed he waited for a chance to get a hit passed Dimitri’s defenses, thinking that landing a solid blow would knock his opponent off balance and give him the upper hand. At last his moment came, seeing a small opening he thrust his sword forward aiming at the king’s unguarded side. In an attempt to get out the way Dimitri twisted to the side, sword barely glancing him just above the hip. Refusing to lose his momentum Felix changed course swinging the sword up in a vertical arc. Dimitri watched it pass before his eye mere inches from his face, the next thing he knew a foot was firmly planted in his stomach knocking him off his feet. The fall had placed him on his back but had not freed him of his lance, hearing Felix’s approaching steps he swung his weapon out hard, keeping it low to ground. Feeling in connect with something he sat up quickly to find Felix now on the ground as well, his feet having been knocked from under him.

“Heh not bad Boar,” Felix said, looking genuinely amused.

“You as well my friend,” Dimitri replied, both of them climbing to their feet. He was happy to see Felix enjoy himself. When he’d first seen him after their arrival the swordsman had look exhausted, shoulders stiff with stress and in desperate need of sleep and a hot bath. The reason for it was clear, Dimitri often prayed that Sylvain or Ingrid would find what they needed and return swiftly. Felix needed Annette, in truth they all did, she was their friend and classmate, a fellow blue lion. His heart ached at the thought of Mercedes losing her best friend, his beloved professor losing a cherished student, but Felix… All alone in that castle without her was too horrible a thought to ponder. 

“Getting distracted, are you?” Felix asked, adjusting his grip on his sword.

“Not at all, you have my full attention,” the king replied readying his lance. This time it was he who took initiative, charging at Felix head on delivering a volley of punishing blows that had Felix pushed back on his heels as he struggled to block each one with his sword. The swordsman was quickly losing ground as Dimitri continued to advance, giving him no room for a counterattack. As Felix began to consider more and more desperate gambits, he caught the king’s blue eye flick off to his right, something behind him having captured his attention. Capitalizing on the momentary distraction Felix ducked under his opponent’s weapon, raising his sword high he brought it down in a diagonal slash across Dimitri’s torso. Landing on his backside the blond looked up to find the tip of Felix’s sword inches from his face.

Breathing hard he began to ask, “do you y—” He was interrupted by the sound of flapping as a light wind stirred up dust about the training field.

“Really guys? I’m gone one day and return to find you at each other’s throats.” The obnoxious voice of Sylvain drifted down from above.”

Felix turned his back to look at the new arrival. “Sylvain,” he said, in what sounded like a combination of a greeting and groan. Next thing he knew he was falling backwards landing on the ground with a thud. When his vision refocused, he found Dimitri looming over him, one hand pinning his wrist while the other held the hilt of his sword to the ground.

“Distracted Felix?” Dimitri teased from above.

“Shut up,” he groused. “The fight was mine and you know it.”

“Indeed,” Dimitri agreed, “we’ll call it a draw.”

Felix made some indignant noise but was ignored as Dimitri let him up and went to greet Sylvain. “Welcome back Sylvain, Felix and I were just having a friendly sparring match.”

“I see that,” Sylvain replied with a smile, “sorry to cut the fun short but we have some homework.” He gestured to the sack that was clenched in his wyvern’s claws. “Dedue sent like half the library,” he added, pointing backwards with his thumb to the second wyvern clutching a similar sack. He guided his mount down to gently place it on the ground, motioning with his hand for the other to do the same. “I’ll take these guys back to the stables and join you guys in a bit,” he said with a wave before flying off. 

“Well then,” Dimitri spoke, heaving the heavy sack over his shoulder “shall we ensconce in the library?”

Felix nodded in agreement going over to collect the second bag. His body protested at the weight but Felix refused to let it show with Dimitri feet away effortlessly hauling the sack over his shoulder as though it were merely a sack of potatoes. The corners of books jabbed him through the burlap sack as he walked but he paid them no mind as they eased down the hall. Once there, they set them out on a table, finally getting a good look at exactly what they were working with. Ashe let out an impressed whistle. “I sure hope Ingrid comes back with less.”

Fortunately, Mercedes, being the marvel she was, was able to set some of the books aside having already read them and knowing they weren’t what they needed. From there everyone grabbed a book from the remaining pile and set to reading. “You know this reminds me of the cram sessions we’d have the day before a test,” Sylvain reminisced fondly until he caught Byleth’s impassive gaze on him. “Uh- not that I’d ever wait till the last minute to study professor,” he backpedaled with an awkward laugh scratching the back of his head.

“Real smooth Sylvain,” Ashe said with a shake of his head.

The next few hours passed in silence save for the frequent turning of pages and the soft thumps of books as they were set aside and a new one was picked up. It was Mercedes to break the silence, her soft voice startlingly loud after the prolonged silence. “This is the first text I’ve seen even make mention of Faerghan fever,” she said flipping a page. It was a medical textbook likely used for training physicians to be in service of the royal family.

“What’s it say?” Ashe asked.

“Just a list of symptoms so far,” she answered. “Early signs include nausea and coughing fits followed by recurring fevers of varying intensity.” Felix nodded along as she went mentally checking each one off. Mercedes’s breath hitched as she reached the next sentence, “l-late stage includes the coughing up of blood and a raging fever. The patient’s temperature continues to rise until they succumb to the fever or their airway is blocked. There is n-no known cure at this t-time.” She nearly sobbed out the final sentence. Had she looked up she would have the seen the horror-stricken looks on her friends faces as they stared at her, but her eyes remained glued to book tightly gripped in her trembling hands. 

“We’re not giving up.” The professor spoke, her voice soft but carrying an air of finality. It was enough to snap Dimitri out of his daze.

“Indeed not,” he agreed, grabbing another book.

Sylvain shook his head in an effort to clear it and refocus. “Yeah.. I mean how old is that book anyway its probably outdated,” he said throwing on a fake smile. He cringed internally, Felix had always been able to see through his act, but after shyly taking a sideways glance at the man next him he wasn’t sure he’d even been heard at all. Felix’s stare was fixed on the table, eyes wide and posture rigid. “Um F-Felix?” Sylvain called out, slowly reaching a hand out toward his friend’s shoulder.

Felix stood abruptly, chair screeching as its feet were pushed across the floor, several of the table’s other occupants jumping slightly at the sound. “I need a—I’ll be back shortly,” he said, slight tremble in his voice, before brusquely walking to the door.

“Take your time Felix,” Ashe said, his sympathetic gaze on the swordsman’s back as he left. 

Felix went the long way to his room, going through halls and up and down an extra stair case or two to give himself time to calm down, by the time he reached the door his mind had at least partly cleared. Going in he was surprised to find Annette awake, gazing blankly ahead and propped up by the pillows behind her. “Annette?” Felix said in surprise.

Her eyes flicked over to him, “oh hi Felix,” she greeted with a little smile.

“Are you alright?” He asked rushing over to her.

She nodded, “just thinking.”

Felix nodded as well accepting her answer, she’d share whatever it was with him when she was ready. Far too soon thoughts of what Mercedes read were coming back, his fists began to unconsciously clench in his lap.

“Felix..” she called.

His head snapped up, fists loosening. “Yes?”

“We need to talk Felix.”

A wave of anxiety washed over him, everything about Annette’s tone and expression making him uneasy.

“Alright,” he managed to get out.

She took a deep breath to steady herself, “I want you to know, that I don’t mind if you take another wife,” she said solemnly.

Felix’s heart seized in his chest at those words. _This_ is what he’d been trying so hard to avoid, the moment that Annette gave up on getting well again.

“Thanks, but I don’t think that’s a good idea Annette.” She looked confused, her brows knitting together, clearly that wasn’t what she had expected him to say, but he plowed on, not sure himself where he was going. “They frown on multiple wives in Faerghus. Of course, I realize we are close personal friends with both the Archbishop and the king of Faerghus, they might could pull some strings for us, _but_ it’s probably best we not challenge sacred tenants of the church right now, things being unstable as they are.

Felix looked up to find Annette starting back in such bewilderment he had to try very hard not to laugh. She blinked slowly as her brain processed what he’d said, suddenly her cheeks flushed red, “y-you your-your _evil_ Felix,” she sighed defeated, though there was a slight upturn of her lips as she slumped back into the pillows. Felix’s lips quirked up a bit at that.

“I meant,” she began again, voice somber once more, “after I’m-”

“ _Don’t_ ” he interrupted all humor gone from his voice, “please.”

“Felix,” she sounded like she was trying to gently teach a child one of life’s harsh realities. Perhaps this is how his own mother would have informed him of Glenn’s death had she been alive at the time.

“Don’t,” he said again taking her hand in his. “Please don’t leave me Annie, not you too,” he whispered brokenly. Annette looked at him with glassy eyes clutching his hand back as tight as she could. He moved to sit beside her on the bed, putting an arm around behind her and pulling her slight frame to him. “We promised forever Annie, and this is not even close.” She gave a soft huff of amusement. “Promise me,” he choked out, “promise you won’t give up. You’re not a quitter Annie you never have been.”

Annette cupped Felix’s cheek with her free hand pressing her forehead to his, “I’ll promise if you promise me something too. You have to keep living Felix, even if I’m not here. No moping around the castle your whole life or throwing yourself into fights, live as best you can.”

“It won’t come to that if you keep yours.”

“Stubborn man,” she sighed. “Do you promise? She asked, holding up her pinky. Felix eyed it for a moment, wondering, could he keep that promise if he made it? Looking back at Annette, seeing the concern swirling about in her pretty blue eyes he began to understand. All this time he’d spent worrying about her she’d been worrying about him too. He should have realized it earlier really, being married meant sharing each other’s burdens, making one person carry them all was bad but trying to take them all was no good either. Felix knew his own thoughts, how troubled they had been thinking of Annette suffering through her illness and how miserable his life would be without her but, what had Annette’s thoughts been like? Was she afraid? For her own life or the ones she’d leave behind? Her husband, her best friend, her professor, and king, how much of her worry could Felix have alleviated by simply talking to her.

Without further thought he wrapped his pinky around hers, “I promise.”

She smiled at their joined fingers then up at him “Thank you.”

“Just remember yours,” he said firmly.

She nodded sinking back into the pillows, “I will” she said sleepily.

Off to her side Felix noticed the cloth the healers used to cool her off folded in half laying on the bed. “I’ll get you a fresh one he said reaching over and picking it up. Annette tensed at the motion but said nothing. He doted on her a moment, brushing back her hair and tugging the covers up before heading to the door.

“Felix,” she called after him. He turned back to look at her. “I love you, her cheeks dusted pink and not solely from the fever Felix suspected.

“I love you too Annie,” he said back voice still a bit raw. He walked down the hall bound for the linen closet, Dimitri came around the corner just as he reached it.

“Ah there you are Felix.”

“Did something happen?”

“No no, nothing at all. It’s just you were gone a while, we grew concerned and thought someone might ought to check on you.”

Felix was too emotionally drained to bring himself to be annoyed at his friends right now. Tossing the cloth in with the other dirty laundry he picked up a fresh one. “So, they sent you, my, from king to errand boy, quite the demotion.” He said walking back in the direction he came from.

“Oh stop it Felix you know I—Felix?” The king paused voice taking on a confused lilt. “Are you..injured?”

“What?” Felix asked, turning back to face him now equally confused. He followed Dimitri’s gaze to the laundry basket. His blood ran cold at the sight. The cloth had unfolded when he tossed it revealing a red stain. Mercedes’s words played back in his mind, _l-late stage includes the coughing up of blood._

“Dammit!” He hissed, throwing the cloth in his hand to ground he stormed off passed Dimitri who made no attempt to stop him, knowing his friend needed some time to himself.

Felix stood on one of the castle balconies, the frigid air helped clear his mind and give him something else to focus on. He’d been out there a while before he heard the door open and close behind him. Steady footsteps approached, too heavy to be the girls or Ashe, yet not quite as heavy as Dimitri, “Sylvain,” he acknowledged.

“Thought I’d find you out here. When we were kids this was always your favorite spot to come to when you were upset.” He said standing beside his friend. “Dimitri didn’t give the specifics,” he said, indirectly requesting for Felix to tell him what had upset him so abruptly.

“She’s coughing up blood Sylvain,” he answered eventually. The red head took a sharp breath, understanding the implications of this new information. He put his hand on the younger man’s shoulder in a show of support, Felix didn’t appreciate flowery language or empty words. “I always thought… during the war I thought that nothing could be worse than losing her on the battlefield. The suddenness of it was intimidating but now,” he ground out through gritted teeth as his fists clenched at his side, “knowing I’ll have to watch her either burn up or choke on her own blood.”

“You don’t know that,” Sylvain interjected, breaking his silence. “I know it looks bad Felix but things have looked bad before and we all came out alright. Nobody is giving up,” he finished softening his tone.

“Sylvain,” he whispered brokenly finally turning to face his friend, copper eyes glimmering with unshed tears, “what do I do?”

Sylvain wrapped an arm around Felix’s shoulders pulling him into a hug, his other hand at the back his head pressing it to his shoulder. “Believe in her, and in us,” he said firm but gentle. The smaller man trembled in his arms fingers clutching at the back of coat, Sylvain couldn’t quite tell if he was crying or not but it didn’t matter, he’d stay holding Felix up as long as he was needed. After a few minutes there was a gentle tap at the door, Felix had since stopped shaking and when he pulled back from Sylvain the tears were gone, only a tinge of redness in eyes that could be passed off as their natural coloring or a result of the cold wind in his face.

After a polite pause the door opened and Dimitri stepped through. “Just wanted to let you know Ingrid is back.

“We’ll be right there,” Sylvain answered for the pair and with a nod Dimitri left them alone once more.

Felix took a moment to collect himself, straightening his slightly ruffled clothes and wiping away the tear tracks drying irritably on his chilled skin. He nodded to Sylvain, the simple gesture conveying both his thanks for his friend being a shoulder when he needed one and his assurance that he was alright now. He led the way back into the castle, leaving behind the frigid balcony for the warmth of the halls inside. It didn’t take them long to find the others meandering down the corridor, Ashe and Dimitri each carrying a saddlebag presumably full of books from the monastery as Ingrid recounted her trip to them. “Felix,” she greeted with a smile, “Seteth sent every medical book in the library’s collection, I’m sure they’ll have what we need.”

“Thank you, Ingrid,” Felix answered hoping his tone conveyed just how much her efforts had truly meant to him. “You should get something to eat and some rest, you’ve had a long couple of days.”

“I’d like to help you comb through these,” she said forlornly, gesturing to the bag in Ashe’s arms, “but I fear the words would blur together before long. With the gentle urging of her classmates Ingrid retired to the very room she’d stayed in as a little girl visiting the Fraldarius estate during those happy years before their lives were knocked so far off course.

“Perhaps you should go to bed too Sylvain you’ve been flying around most the day as well,” Mercedes said kindly.

“Nah, I’m fine, but thank you for your concern Mercedes, truly your kindness is matched only by your divine beauty,” Sylvain replied with a grin. Off to his right he heard a snort of familiar annoyance at his shameless flirting. Mercedes simply giggled sweetly at him. She understood, as the others did as well, Sylvain’s attempt at levity, if he was still flirting then things couldn’t truly be that bad. In a way he hoped it would convey to Felix that he believed what he’d said earlier, Annette would get better and everything would be fine.

Upon reaching the library everyone returned to their earlier positions, continuing to read the books they’d been reading when they left to go greet Ingrid and adding the new ones from Gareg Mach to the pile of books to be read. So that they wouldn’t have to leave the servants brought in a light dinner for them to eat and kept a steady stream of tea flowing to help ward off the cold and sleep alike. The beverage however only got them so far and one by one they fell victim to the allure of sleep. Sylvain, despite his valiant efforts was the first to go. Felix looked at him in fond exasperation when he heard the soft thud of Sylvain’s book slip from his fingers onto the table, his head hanging limply. Taking pity on him Felix stood with a sigh, placing one of the taller man’s arms around his shoulders and essentially dragging him over to and setting him down on of the couches. Ashe was the next one to fall. The archer had been resting his head on his arms with the book standing in front him on the table, hiding his face from view. A soft snore alerted Mercedes that he’d fallen asleep as well and with a gentle smile she softly laid the book down so that it wouldn’t fall on his face at some point in the night. Felix couldn’t say when but at some point, Dimitri and Mercedes faded out as well leaving just him and the professor awake. Taking a moment to observe her passive face it was hard to tell if she was even tired, all-nighters may be a fairly common reality for her now with her duties as Archbishop. It seemed that in this too Felix was destined to lose to her because he knew she had not fallen asleep yet he woke up to find her still reading away. Looking around Felix determined it was sometime in the early morning hours, the others had not roused yet at least.

“How long was I out?” He asked quietly, voice deep from sleep.

“Couple hours,” the professor answered simply.

He stood with a soft groan, back cracking and popping much more than usual as he stretched some of the stiffness from it. Shaking the grogginess from his head Felix looked at the book he’d fallen asleep reading, discouraged at how much was left. “You should’ve woken me,” he said sullenly.

“You needed the rest.”

Felix grit his teeth in frustration, “what I need is to find a cure for this damn illness,” he growled still taking care not to be too loud.

“Annette would want would want you to take care of yourself,” Byleth pointed out.

“Annette,” he said harsher than he intended, still fueled by anger though not directed at anyone in particular. He softened his tone, “Annette wants crazy things, like for me to take another wife.”

Byleth looked at him with sympathetic eyes as the typically proud swordsman sat back in his seat, shoulders slumping defeatedly. “It feels like.. we’re trying to do the impossible, chasing after something we don’t even know exists.”

Byleth considered what to say for a moment. As a professor part of her job was motivating her students, it was a role she was happy to play even now. “Would you care for a spar Felix?”

“What?” Felix asked, brows knitting in confusion as he looked at her.

“Would you care for a spar? She repeated patiently.

“No, of course not. I have more important things to focus on right now.”

“Felix Fraldarius turning down a spar with me, the professor he was so determined to surpass.” Byleth said with a gentle smile. “See Felix, it isn’t so hard to do the impossible now is it?” Felix blinked in both surprise and confusion, considering her words he began to understand her intent.

“I suppose not,” he said with a smirk. “If it’s impossible we’ll just have to make it possible wont we.”

With a satisfied nod Byleth returned to her book while across from her Felix did the same with a renewed vigor. As the morning sun began to creep its way into the sky so too did their sleeping companions rise as well, each muttering apologies for having fallen asleep in the first place. Felix brushed them all off, he was grateful for their dedication to helping him, he wasn’t going to begrudge them rest when they were all trying so hard. 

The morning also brought along Ingrid carrying a silver tray laden with pastries and meat buns. “They said you all hadn’t reported to breakfast so I thought I’d bring some along,” she explained.

“Much appreciated Ingrid,” Dimitri said gratefully, taking a bun from the tray. “We nodded off sometime during the night and just awoke a short while ago.”

“Bet the staff never guessed that of all the rooms in the castle their duke would take up residence in the library,” Sylvain joked, still on the couch Felix had dumped him on.

“Indeed,” the king agreed. “The training grounds have always been the best place to find him, ever since we were children.”

It must have been such fun growing up together like you all did,” Mercedes remarked cheerfully, chin resting in the palm of her hand.

“It was,” Ingrid agreed, voice warm with nostalgia. “Playing knights, going on hunts, and Glenn would always tell us the most exciting storie­s— Oh!” She gasped, seizing up at her perceived social blunder. Her expression fell as she turned to Felix. “I’m sorry Felix I didn’t mean to-"

“Don’t be,” he interrupted. “You have fond memories of him, you don’t have to feel like you can’t share them. There aren’t many people left who actually remember Glenn, he doesn’t deserve to be forgotten so please, continue.”

Byleth looked on proudly at her little group, how far they’d come since she first met them. Dimitri eagerly introducing them promising they’d work hard. He had finally shed the burden he’d imposed on himself, choosing to live his life doing what he believed was right rather than as a servant of revenge. Felix was lowering his walls, no longer keeping everyone at arms-length, even rekindling his once strong friendship with Dimitri. Ingrid was living her dream of being a knight instead of a nobleman’s wife, along with Ashe who was now able to comfortably support his siblings. When Mercedes wasn’t needed as the royal physician, she spent her time assisting at the orphanage where many children who’d lost their parents during the war now lived. Sylvain did well overseeing Gautier territory while taking the first steps toward opening a dialogue with Sreng. When time allowed, he worked with Dimitri and Felix in the capital aiming to dismantle the system that had noble families treating their crest bearing children like bartering chips and those without crests like trash. 

With the excitement of breakfast over the former students of the blue lion house returned to their intense study still as determined as ever to find something of use amongst the dusty pages.

It was approaching mid-day when Dimitri’s voice suddenly cut through the silence. “I believe I may have found something,” he said slowly drawing out each word so as not to arouse to much excitement should he be wrong.

“What is it Dimitri?” Mercedes asked curiously.

“I believe it is an old diary kept by either a healer or monk who lived in the monastery a great many years ago,” he answered carefully turning the page. The book was unremarkable in appearance, bound in faded brown leather with pages turned yellow with age. “It mentions an outbreak of Faerghan fever following an expedition to a southern swamp, he continued.”

“That fits perfectly,” Mercedes affirmed.

All eyes were now on Dimitri as he carefully read along the faded script. “There’s mention of the symptoms and a list of attempted treatments,” he murmured, attention split between deciphering the words in front of him and keeping the others in the loop. “There’s-“ He hesitated. “There’s a list of fatalities and then..” He turned the page. “I believe this is a record of how they found a treatment.” There was a collective sharp inhale from the room’s occupants as they heard the first positive bit of news in two days.

 _Horsebow Moon 4, 990_

_“We have exhausted the monastery’s stores of medicinal herbs but so far nothings worked. Already half the students who went into that accursed swamp have gone to be with the Goddess and I fear those who remain haven’t much time left._

_In a fit of desperation, we’ve turned to the greenhouse, making medicine from anything and everything in sight, flowers, fruits but alas all ended in failure._

_Horsebow Moon 6, 990_

_Praise the Goddess! At last something has worked. The last flower we’d yet to try with petals red as blood growing in the most peculiar shape. They said the seeds came from a merchant from the far east who has long since been on his way. I pray the day arrives where I may thank him, the tea concocted from those red petals, while certainly no pleasure for the nose, has halted the diseases progression._

_Horsebow Moon 9, 990_

_At last it’s over, the students who consumed the tea of that flower have made full recoveries and there is much rejoicing. Those who were not so fortunate have been laid to rest, I pray they find peace and that such a tragedy never occurs again. I only regret that we used all that remained of the flower so as it stands we have no way to grow more. I shall always remember its lovely red hue and its name, gladiolus._

“It ends there,” Dimitri announced.

“So they found something that worked after all, that’s wonderful,” Ashe said happily.

“But I’ve never heard of that flower before,” Mercedes said somberly. “Has anyone else?”

No one spoke, the mood in the room quickly falling after it’s short-lived rise.

“Even if we did, who knows how long it takes to grow or where to procure its seeds.”

For the first time since their arrival they were beginning to consider the idea that they may not be able to pull this off, defeat had become a real possibility. They sat around a tense silence lost in their own thoughts as they considered what else to do. Dimitri idly flipped through the diary looking for anything he may have missed, it had been the most useful find thus far. “Oh, the author included an illustration of the flower,” he remarked finding a carefully drawn pencil sketch of the flower the author had been so fond of on one of the last pages of the diary.

Sylvain glanced over, brown eyes scanning over the drawing. “Kinda looks like a sword,” he said casually.

“What!?” Mercedes gasped, head snapping up, eyes wide.

“The flower, looks kinda like a sword,” he repeated, pointing limply at the book.

Dimitri held it up for her to get a better view. “Have you seen it before Mercedes? He asked.

She shook her head weakly, “No but… In one of Annie’s last letters to me she wrote about some flower seeds she’d bought in town. She said the merchant told her the flowers looked like swords when they bloomed and that in their native land, they signified strength.” She looked over at Felix, “She was growing them for you Felix, as a birthday gift.”

Felix took a shuddering breath, had his Annette accidently provided him the very thing he needed to save her with? He stood on shaking legs, going so quickly from the pits of despair to a hopeful high left his head spinning. As they all walked together on their way to the greenhouse, he felt a steadying hand on both shoulders, Dimitri and Sylvain. He didn’t shake them off, accepting the comfort their presence gave him as they hastened along.

When they arrived, he spotted the greenhouse keeper, tending the root vegetables. “Edna,” he called briskly walking over.

“Oh lord Fraldarius,” she greeted with a bow. “Is the duchess feeling any better sir?” The elderly lady asked concernedly. With all the time Annette spent in the greenhouse the two had become quite close.

“Afraid not,” Felix answered readily, “but maybe you can help us. Was Annette tending to any particular flowers before she fell ill?”

“Oh yes I know the ones,” she said nodding slowly. “I hope she’ll forgive me for saying so but they were meant to be a gift for you. She tended them so carefully too.”

“Are they still here?” He asked with barely contained desperation.

“Indeed they are, I couldn’t bear to let them die without her here to tend to them. Come along I’ll show you,” she said leading the way deeper inside along the weaving walkways framed by greenery. “She had them tucked away so you wouldn’t accidently discover them when you came sneaking up on her,” she said with a chuckle.

Felix’s face flushed as he heard Mercedes’s and Ingrid’s poorly concealed giggling leak out from behind their hands.

“Here we are sir.” She said coming to stop. “Quite lovely, aren’t they?”

The site took Felix’s breath away. Standing before him were flowers that matched the books illustration perfectly, their red petals every bit as lovely as the old monk described. Felix held out a hand and gingerly stroked the soft petals, thinking about all the time Annette had spent caring for them, all for him.

“This is truly incredible,” came Dimitri’s awestruck voice from somewhere behind him.

“Such a shame we’ll have to turn such beautiful flowers into tea,” Ingrid said. “Especially knowing how hard Annette worked on growing them.

 _That’s right,_ Felix recalled suddenly. They still had to fashion a tea out of these, it was too soon to relax, the work wasn’t over yet. “Dimitri, please tell me that book had instructions on what to do with these, he asked.

“Not in great detail only that the petals need to be dried out, ground into a power then added to water, it seems simple enough.” With a firm nod Felix turned back to the women who’d kept his wife’s precious gift alive.

“Thank you, Edna, for taking care of these, it may sound odd but these may just be the only thing that’ll save her.”

Edna blinked in surprise, “I never thought of flowers like these as medicinal but in any case I’m happy to be of service. I’ll look forward to the day our sweet Duchess is able to come here once again.”

“So will I,” Felix agreed and with that Edna excused herself leaving them to their work. Felix reverently picked each flower gently laying them in a basket Ingrid had fetched. He felt a twinge of guilt knowing they would be utterly destroyed but it was necessary so he continued until they’d all been picked.

The professor and Mercedes took charge of the next step, drying out the petals. They had to be dried thoroughly, trying to grind them while they retained moisture resulted in a paste rather than powder. However, one couldn’t rush the process with intense heat or they would be burned to ash instead. A skilled mage could regulate the heat just right, but the process was slow and by the evening both women had exhausted they’re magic. Fortunately, however, they’d built up a decent pile of dried petals in the process. Dimitri and Sylvain escorted them to their rooms for the night while Ashe laid out some of the remaining petals on a metal sheet. Without magic the next best thing to use was the oven, nearby Ingrid and Felix sat with pestles grinding up the petals into powder as the diary instructed.

The sound of hurried footsteps heralded the arrival of a frazzled healer at the door, “l-lord Fraldarius,” she huffed, “you’re needed in your chambers sir.”

Jumping to his feet he set the bowl aside, “I’ll be back,” he said quickly to Ingrid before rushing off with the healer. “What happened?” He asked as they rushed toward his room.

“The fever.. it’s spiking again,” she explained.

Felix charged through the door as soon as he reached their room. The sight that met him was three healers frantically rushing about a clearly feverish Annette who lay gasping for breath. The color of her face nearly matched her hair which was wet and clinging to her skin.

“She’s been calling for you sir,” one them explained. We’re not sure if it’s the fever talking but thought it best to call you.”

Felix rushed to her side, taking up a wet cloth he began drawing it across her heated skin. “I’m here Annie,” he soothed.

“Felix,” she called weakly, her blue eyes roving about wildly. Without warning a wet cough suddenly wracked her frame, Felix quickly sat her up helping her lean forward to make clearing her airway easier. The cloth she’d held to her mouth came away red as she collapsed bonelessly in her husband’s arms. He stroked her back as she fought to catch her breath, “F-Felix,” she gasped out. “You remember… your promise, right?”

“I do,” he whispered brokenly by her hear. “But listen Annie, I won’t take another wife.” He could try and do as she asked, continue to rule his territory, advise Dimitri, not throw his life away on some battlefield somewhere, but he knew there wouldn’t be another like her.

She blinked up at him, “so..you’re…going to…marry Sylvain then?” She asked between gasps. Felix stared back in confused shock trying to formulate a response.

“I- what?”

After a moment spent enjoying his clear bewilderment, she gave him a tiny amused smile. “Had to..get you back… for..earlier,” she explained. Understanding donned on him and couldn’t help the gasp of laughter than leaked out, such was her ability to make him smile even in her condition _._

“Well he does have red hair,” Felix teased back, carding his fingers through her own red locks “Listen Annie, he said growing serious once more, “we’ve got something that can fix this, we’re making it right now, so hang in there for me alright? Please.” 

When he didn’t get an answer he pulled back, raw terror flooding his system leaving him unable to think or breathe. “Annette!?” Finding she’d passed out was a momentary relief but he knew they weren’t out of the woods. He heard the door open and close behind him followed by hurried footsteps. Mercedes appeared beside him, her presence easing his mind considerably. “The fever,” she observed.

“It’s back, worse than before,” Felix confirmed.

“How’s the medicine coming along?”

“Ingrid and I were grinding up the dried petals when I was called in here.”

Mercedes pressed the back of her hand to her friend’s forehead, immediately pulling it away with a hiss when she felt the heat radiating off her. “Bring her in here Felix, she instructed, going into the attached bathroom.

Doing as he was told he picked her up bridal style, noting with displeasure how light she was in his arms. Annette had maybe weighed ninety-five pounds dripping wet before falling ill, but now she was most assuredly dripping wet but weighed considerably less. Stepping through the door Felix found Mercedes perched on the tub wall assessing the temperature with her hand. “Put her in Felix, we’ve got to cool her down.”

Felix gently lowered her into the lukewarm water, taking care she didn’t slip under the surface in her unconscious state. With a satisfied nod Mercedes said, “I’ll take care of things here, the other healers can help me get her back in bed later, for now get back to making that tea, this has only bought us a little time.”

After all he’d seen Felix was hesitant to leave but accepting that he was of no use there he did, returning to the kitchens quick as his feet would take him. He found Ingrid pestle in hand stirring furiously, “Felix, what happened?” She asked urgently.

“Annette’s Fever is back with a vengeance,” he explained, picking up his own mortar and continuing to grind the petals. “We need to hurry, Mercedes is tending to her now but..” he tapered off.

“I understand, we should have enough to brew the first pot soon.” They worked in silence for a while only the sound of the stone rubbing on stone filling the room as they repeatedly added petals, ground them down, emptied out the powder and repeated the process. “Felix,” Ingrid called hesitantly, “can I ask you something?”

“What’s on your mind?”

“Do you.. have any regrets since the war ended?”

“I don’t follow.”

“Recall our conversation in the monastery? About gaining strength so that we may protect the ones we care about.” Felix nodded for her to continue. “It’s just, this type of pain, no amount of strength or skill with a sword can prevent. I was just worried that you might…”

“You want to know if I regret marrying her?”

“I know you love her Felix, but seeing how this has affected you I just can’t help but wonder if you would have been happier staying as you were, keeping everyone at distance. I know the reason you did that was to avoid pain like that caused by Glenn’s death. You may think me foolish but I worry that our prodding you to open up more may have inadvertently set you up for more heartache.”

Felix sat silently a while, staring into his bowl of flower petal dust, flowers his wife had grown for him. No doubt life was simpler during his days at the monastery, eat, sleep, train, repeat. Once a month go out and kill some bandits or slay some demonic beasts then start the process over. Felix enjoyed the simplicity of it, he didn’t want to be bothered with tactics or politics, simply point his sword in the right direction then sit back as he went off and got results. That said he didn’t care for meaningless killing either, slaying bandits and beasts that would otherwise kill innocent townsfolk, that was worthwhile. Cutting down imperial troops who stood against the Kingdom army after Dimitri had become a king worth serving was worthy of his skills as well. Now however, his sword was needed less and less and he was left to find a new reason to live for. As he pictured Annette’s smiling face, and replayed the songs that have long held him captive he knew he’d found that reason, knew as well that he’d fight to keep it. Armed with sword and shield or mortar and pestle whatever threatened his peaceful life with his wife was doomed to fall at his hand. Glancing at Ingrid he recalled that it was only because of his friends that his peaceful life had a chance of continuing. It was after all her who fetched the book, Dimitri who found it, and Mercedes who knew those flowers were there.

“You are foolish, marrying her was my decision and I don’t regret it. It’s not only Annette I’m glad to have reconnected with you and Dimitri, sometimes even Sylvain. As far as I’m concerned, we succeeded, we all made out alive. No one is allowed to die. My time with Annette has been short, I refuse to see it end like this.”

“I’m glad Felix,” she answered with a watery smile. “I believe that too, a long life together is the least you two deserve. I think we have enough of this now,” she said turning her attention to the bowl they’d been pouring the finished powder into.

Felix watched as she poured a measured amount into the waiting teapot on the stove. As it brewed, she fetched a tray and cup for later. After a few minutes passed her nose wrinkled at the smell emanating from the pot. “Ugh he wasn’t joking about the smell.”

Felix hummed in agreement. “Think that means it’s done?”

“I think so,” she replied taking the pot off the heat and placing it on the tray.

With the utmost care Felix took up the tray and moved to the door. He stopped abruptly as it swung open from the other side. Though it missed the tray by a considerable distance Felix still snapped, “careful” as Sylvain stepped through.

“Sorry!” The cavalier replied instantly, eyes settling on the tray in Felix’s hands. “So that’s it then,” he observed. stepping to the side he asked, “shall we?”

Passing through the now open door Felix found Dimitri and Byleth waiting for him in the hall. Understanding passed between them as they saw what he held and they wordlessly followed along after him with Ingrid and Sylvain. Upon entering the room Felix found that Annette had been returned to bed and Mercedes had seemingly dismissed the other healers as she was the rooms only other occupant.

“Oh Felix your back,” she said excitedly. “Please tell me that’s it.”

“It is, he responded placing the tray on the nightstand and immediately pouring a cup of the steaming tea. He gently tried to stir Annette softly calling her name followed by a gentle shake when he received no response.

“She’s out cold,” Mercedes observed grimly, “we’ll have to feed it to her, Felix hold her up.”

Felix slid in behind her letting Annette’s limp form lean against him as he held her steady with an arm around her waist. Mercedes perched on the bed beside her friend while Ingrid stood on the other ready to offer assistance when needed. Mercedes gently tipped back Annette’s chin, easing her mouth open enough to allow some of the life saving liquid past her lips. Unable to consciously swallow it Ingrid carefully massaged her throat to ensure it went down. The process was agonizingly slow with how little they could get Annette to swallow without choking on it, the professor would alternate with Mercedes to give her arms a rest. Dimitri and Sylvain lingered off to the side out the way, their hands not suited to such a delicate task yet still wanting to offer support. Sylvain observed that without context the scene almost appeared humorous, as though it was taking three to people to keep a hold of one tiny girl. Of course however, he did have the context and knew exactly how truly sad the whole thing was in reality. As the final drops of the first cup disappeared everyone heaved a relieved sigh. “How long before the next one Mercedes?” Felix asked as he gingerly laid Annette back on the bed.

“A couple of hours,” she replied collapsing into one of the armchairs.

“We’ll need more petals,” Ingrid said already beginning to march toward the door, Sylvain barred her way.

“You ladies stay here and rest a bit, we’ll go grind up some more petal dust.” He said gesturing to Dimitri and himself. Ingrid went to argue but he cut her off, “C’mon Ingrid we’re not much help with the more delicate stuff, but even we can’t screw up grinding petals, right?” At Ingrid’s doubtful expression he added hurriedly, “we’ll get Ashe to supervise ok? We just want to help.”

Finally appeased Ingrid nodded, “alright” she relented, handing him the tray with the empty pot and cup. “But do get Ashe,” she added.

“Don’t break the pestle,” Felix piped up, clearly addressing Dimitri.

The blond huffed, “it is made of stone Felix, I doubt it will be so easy to break.”

“Broke a sword once,” Felix countered with a hint of teasing.

“Never will let that go I see,” Dimitri sighed, “come Sylvain, let us be off before he recalls any other stories.”

The professor smiled at the exchange, never tiring of seeing the renewed friendship of the king and duke. Had Felix any real concern that Dimitri’s immense strength actually posed a threat to their limited medicine supply he wouldn’t allow him near it. Similarly, if Dimitri was unsure of his own control, he wouldn’t go near it anyway. It spoke to both a mutual trust in each other and a regained trust for Dimitri in himself that he had accepted the job without hesitation.

As the men left to find Ashe the women each picked out a comfortable place to rest while they waited for it to be time to give Annette another cup. Ingrid curled up on the couch while the professor took the second matching arm chair to the one Mercedes occupied. As the fire place crackled away the warmth of the room lured the three off to sleep. It was a gentle hand on her shoulder that woke the professor from her nap, as her vision cleared, she found Dimitri gazing warmly down at her. “We’ve brought the tea my beloved,” he informed her as Sylvain and Ashe each woke Ingrid and Mercedes as well.

All through the night they worked like a well-oiled machine making tea and administering as it needed until their supply was gone. With nothing left to do but wait they all bedded down in Felix’s room, wanting to be there for whatever was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Annette found herself blinking awake for the first time in her recent memory, usually it was Felix calling out to her to give her something to eat or a healer with some medicine but this time she found no cause to be awake other than she was. Lifting her head a bit she was met with a very strange sight, she was definitely not alone. The first person she noticed was Mercedes who lay beside her on the bed, above the covers and at an odd angle. On one of the large armchairs the professor and Dimitri were asleep, pressed close together with the professor’s head his shoulder, while Ashe occupied the other. Ingrid lay on the couch her legs pulled up tightly to her leaving room for Sylvain who sat beside her, head resting on the couch’s back. Lastly, there was Felix in the chair at her side like he usually was since this whole ordeal began. His presence at least made sense but what was everyone else doing? Annette thought she had some fuzzy recollection of seeing Mercedes and Ashe recently but a fever addled mind was not to be trusted.

 _I must be dreaming.._ She thought to herself snuggling back into the blankets and returning to sleep.

When Annette awoke for the second time she was met with very much the same sight as before. Working herself into a more upright position to get a better look she found she hadn’t dreamed them and her friends really were all there. “Annie?” She heard a drowsy voice call. Her shuffling had stirred Mercedes who was now looking at her with half lidded eyes.

“Mercie.. are we… having a sleepover?” Annette asked innocently.

“Oh your’re awake!” She gasped in excitement, moving across the unstable surface of the bed to check Annette’s temperature. She gave a relieved sigh when she found it considerably less hot than before. “Don’t you remember getting sick Annie?”

“Umm maybe? Bits and pieces, I definitely don’t remember _everyone_ coming here.”

Mercedes took on a somber expression, “it was pretty serious for a while there Annie, Felix asked us to come. Together we found the medicine to cure you.”

“Oh” she breathed turning to look at her husband. He was present in most the few memories she had since falling ill, _I hope he didn’t run himself too far into the ground._

As if in response to her thoughts Felix stirred in his seat, blinking bleary eyed a few times before his vision focused. When it did he was met with sight of a smiling Annette staring back at him. “Annette!?” He exclaimed, shooting to his feet. “Are you feeling better?” He asked cupping her cheek with his hand.

“Yes, a lot better” she answered placing a hand over his.

“I’m glad,” he said softly, relief evident in his voice.

The commotion roused the others and soon Annette had a gaggle of former classmates clamoring around her bed all professing how relived and happy they were to see she was feeling better.

“Alright everyone,” Mercedes said clapping her hands together, “Annette’s still in a fragile state and will need plenty of rest so let’s not all wear her out at once we’ll all visit again later.”

“Before we go I have a proposal,” Dimitri announced. “Since it’s already so close to your birthday Felix why don’t we all stay until its passed and celebrate together?”

“That a wonderful idea Dimitri,” Mercedes exclaimed excitedly. “It’ll be like a great big reunion we can celebrate Annie’s recovery, Felix’s birthday and all of us being together.”

“It is a splendid idea,” Ingrid agreed.

“Yeah I’m in,” Sylvain seconded.

“Will Seteth mind your extended absence my beloved?” Dimitri asked Byleth.

“Probably,” she replied, “but I’m staying anyway.”

“Then it’s settled,” he replied with a warm smile.

“Way to invite yourself to stay boar,” Felix grumbled with no real bite. When Dimitri turned to retort he found Felix not even looking at him, his gaze instead locked on Annette whose face had broke out in a large smile the moment he’d suggested they stay.

With their plans decided everyone began filing out of the room until only Annette and Felix remained. “Did you really send for them all?” Annette asked quietly, her voice weak from disuse and throat still sore from the coughing.

“I did, the healers advised me to in case- this was the last-“ Felix’s brows knit together as he struggled to finish his sentence the thought alone too unpleasant to put into words. Seeing his discomfort Annette pat the bed beside her, a silent invitation for him to join her. Felix quickly accepted, climbing over to his usual side. He sat up above her placing an arm around and holding her close.

“I’m sorry if I worried you,” she said softly, fidgeting with the material of his sleeve.

“ _If_?” he repeated in disbelief only to be met with an innocent stare. “I was terrified Annie,” he said quietly, not meeting her gaze. “You were coughing blood and had a terrible fever I- I thought…”

“I’m sorry,” she repeated weaving her fingers together with his.

“No, don’t apologize,” he said firmly brushing back her hair with his free hand. “You kept your promise. Also, I should apologize, the flowers you were growing turned about to be the cure you needed, they’re all gone now.”

“Oh really? I never would’ve expected that. Did you like them at least?” She asked hopefully.

“I did, they were pretty. I’d like to make them a permanent addition to the greenhouse.”

“But, if they’re there all the time they won’t be special anymore,” Annette argued feebly.

“They will be to me,” he assured her with a kiss to the temple. Annette’s cheeked puffed out in a pout and Felix suspected this conversation wasn’t over but for the moment the topic was changed.

“Did anything big happen while I was out?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Felix,” she whined. “You didn’t let your work pile up did you?”

“It’s.. taken care of.”

“Felix,” Annette said suspiciously.

“He sighed, “Dimitri and the professor may have helped out.”

“Oh wow how nice of them,” she said with a smile, then with a pout “I thought you said you wouldn’t let the place fall apart.”

“You said that,” he corrected. “I had other things on my mind,” he said, his grip tightening slightly around her. She at least looked sympathetic but he doubted she was convinced her health was a reason to leave work unattended to.

“Thank you by the way,” she murmured softly.

“For what?”

“I don’t remember much about being sick but from what little I do you were always there with a wet cloth or a bowl a soup, it meant a lot so thank you Felix,” she finished warmly, placing her hand on his cheek. Her smile widened feeling the warmth of his skin flushing in embarrassment.

“I- uh you’re welcome,” he said averting his eyes. She couldn’t help but chuckle at his behavior blushing like a schoolboy despite already being married.

“Speaking of soup, are you hungry?” He asked suddenly recalling just how little Annette had eaten of late.

“Not really,” she replied, “I think I’d rather sleep some more,” she added stifling a yawn.

“You need to eat Annie, you’ve been wasting away in here for weeks,” he said firmly,, but not unkind.

“I will, I promise,” she said, voice airy. “Tonight, at dinner. Felix gave a soft huff of displeasure but saw no point in arguing as she was already burrowing deeper into her nest of blankets. “Stay until I fall asleep?” She requested sweetly, big blue eyes turning his heart to mush.

“Of course,” he answered easily, placing his arm over her in a loose hold. It wasn’t long before she drifted off, Felix would have been content to lay there the rest of the day, soothed by the soft and gentle sounds of her breathing as opposed the gasps and wheezes of not so long ago. Alas he supposed he should go find his guests, inform them that Annette was well, and see that they didn’t get too carried away planning a birthday celebration.

It seemed he was already to late for the latter as the moment he stepped into the sitting room where they’d all gathered the excited chatter came to an immediate and telling halt. “Felix!” Ingrid greeted a little too loudly ensuring all attention was on him. “How is Annette?” She asked readily, a too wide smile on her face.

“Fine, she’s sleeping now. “What were you all-“

“That’s wonderful! Ingrid interrupted loudly “we all look forward to seeing her at dinner but we should all return to our quarters now and freshen up. A chorus of murmurs in agreement arose from behind her.

“Indeed,” Dimitri agreed easing toward the door. “We’ll see you later Felix, he said before making a break for it, the others hot on his heels bidding hurried farewells to Felix before exciting.

Felix stared blankly at the door a moment, mind processing the odd spectacle he’d just witnessed. He sighed to himself convinced of one thing; they were planning something.

With nothing else to do Felix decided to pass the time at the training grounds, he’d spent uncharacteristically little time there recently, the desire to train fleeting while Annette was ill. He slashed away at the dummies for the next few hours hardly breaking a sweat in the bitter cold. At last he decided to head in eager to see if Annette was well enough to accompany him to dinner. A pleasant sight met his eyes when he entered their room, Annette seated before her vanity mirror, Mercedes brushing her hair as the two chatted cheerily.

“Oh hello Felix,” Mercedes greeted, “we were wondering where you’d gotten to.”

“I went to the training grounds after all of you decided to “freshen up”,” he stated. Mercedes giggled sweetly but offered no explanation for everyone’s odd behavior. Seeing he’d get no answer he shifted his attention to Annette, “Are you feeling up to going to dinner? Or do you want it brought here?”

Annette shook her head, “I wanna eat with everyone,” she answered excitedly. I feel even better now I’ve had a bath and Mercie made my hair presentable.”

Felix approached her slowly taking in her appearance as he went. She had a simple dress, plain in appearance but made of a soft warm wool that should keep her from getting cold. As she said her hair was brushed back neatly and looked touchably soft, it’d been too long since he saw it so instead of damp with sweat as it clung to her. “You look nice,” he blurted thoughts becoming words without his consent, though he supposed it was alright when she smiled at him her eyes lighting up. A soft chuckle reminded him they weren’t alone as Mercedes set down the brush.

“Well I’ll see you two at dinner then,” she said on her way out.

“Bye Mercie,” Annette called after her, then looking back to Felix, “should we get going then?”

Felix nodded offering her his hand.

She hesitated, “you’re going to change right?”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“You slept in it! And you said you’ve been training in it.”

“So? Its just our classmates.”

She gave him a disapproving look that began to slowly morph into disappointment.

“I’ll change.”

Instantly her smile returned as she waited for Felix to return with fresh clothes. This time she accepted his offered hand and two made their way down the hall, Felix bearing in mind to keep mind his pace so it was comfortable for her. “I could carry you,” he offered.

“No way! That’s too embarrassing!” She exclaimed.

A smirk tugged at Felix’s lips, he’d expected her refusal, but oh how’d he missed teasing her.

In the dining all they found their friends patiently waiting for them, all them pleased to see Annette well enough to leave her room and eat with them. Felix watched in content as she happily socialized with them eager for all the news they had about goings on in the capital and their personal lives as well. As such he didn’t miss the fall in her expression when a nearly overflowing plate was sat before her, Mercedes had mentioned Annette’s appetite would take some time to get back to normal. Leaning over he said quietly in her ear, “don’t force yourself just eat what you can.”

Picking up on the gist of what was going on Sylvain piped up. “Don’t worry Annette Ingrid will help with anything you can’t finish, he said with a bright smile before crying out in pain following a kick to the shin as Ingrid angrily took another bite of her meal. Their amusing antics had Annette giggling as she dug into her own meal which despite Ingrid’s violent reaction, she did help finish.

The next morning Felix was pleased to see even more of Annette’s energy returning and after a light breakfast she scurried off to the kitchen to work with Mercedes on something she wouldn’t tell him about only giving strict orders to stay out. It didn’t take a genius to figure out it had something to do with his birthday but he was still curious, that and he didn’t want her overexerting herself so soon but he supposed with Mercedes there was little chance of that. That aside, he had barely had a moment to spare them another thought as the rest of their former class had made it their mission to run him ragged. After breakfast Dimitri and Ingrid had hustled him off to the training grounds each offering a spar.

“Today being your birthday, we won’t even give you a hard time about having no other interests,” Sylvain teased. “We’ll willingly let you kick our asses.”

“Speak for yourself,” Ingrid argued. “Birthday or not he’ll have to earn his win from me.”

“From me as well,” Dimitri agreed. “You know he won’t appreciate an easy win Sylvain.”

“The boar’s right,” Felix agreed. “Give me your best Sylvain.”

With a heavy sigh Sylvain trudged out onto the field, “You had to be difficult we’ll be here all day now,” he whined.

Despite his attitude Sylvain did put in some effort, though Felix claimed victory in the end, their bout lasted quite a while. After allowing him a short rest Felix and Ingrid were just about to start their match when Ashe came carting out lunch.

“Hungry anyone?” He asked.

“Why are you bringing that out here?” Felix asked, setting his sword aside.

“The girls have pretty much taken over the dining hall,” he explained no ones allowed in.

“By that of course you mean me, and these three are the distraction,” Felix said gesturing to the others.

Ashe offered only a sheepish smile before backing away towards the castle. “I’ll leave the cart here just put your plates on it when your done,” he said before hurrying off. The food and rest having reenergized him Felix retrieved his sword, squaring up with the Ingrid the pair went at it, true to her word Ingrid made him work, what she lacked in power she made up for in speed forcing Felix to duck and dodge constantly if he wanted even a chance at a counter attack. Finally, with the two nearing exhaustion their fight came to end, while Felix would consider his victory inevitable, Ingrid would refer to it as simply dumb luck. On a particularly viscous swing Felix felt his crest surge to life followed by a loud crack. Ingrid stared in shock at the two pieces of lance she held in her hands. Without missing a beat Felix pointed his sword at her, “Do you yield?”

“You broke my lance!”

“So? If this were the battlefield do you expect your opponent to politely wait for you to fetch another one?”

Ingrid stalked off the field muttering herself as Dimitri strolled over to where Felix was getting a drink. “So now that you’ve broken a weapon as well I suppose we can let that old story rest now, yes?

“No.”

“N-no? but why ever not,” the king stammered.

“That was a training lance, your broke an actual sword.”

“So, my humiliation lives on based on a mere technicality?”

“Yes.”

Heaving a defeated sigh Dimitri went to retrieve his own lance, “Very well Felix, it is my turn then I suppose. Felix would never admit it aloud but he was feeling a bit reluctant, Dimitri was not an opponent one wanted to face after already facing two perfectly capable others. It was a perfectly legitimate excuse if he lost but an excuse all the same which Felix was not fond of.

“You could do that,” a new voice rang out across the training grounds. All eyes turned and landed on the professor as she strolled down the steps toward them. “If you want to face yet another lance wielder, or would you like to cross blades with me instead?”

Felix hummed in amusement, “how convenient that you should show up after I’ve already fought to opponents.”

Felix didn’t miss the teasing glint in her eyes when she said, “It’s fine If you feel you’re not up to it.”

Felix felt his teeth clench in irritation, “hardly, go fetch a sword,” he snapped. With a smirk the professor sauntered off to the sword rack. “Disappointed boar?”

“Not at all,” Dimitri answered shaking his head, his tone unmistakably genuine. “It pleases me beyond measure seeing you two enjoy yourselves.” Felix walked away with a snort, moving to stand across from the professor. He held his sword at the ready mind working to recall what moves she typically opened with. His first two matches were challenging but he knew they were nothing compared to what he was in for now. The professor was the culmination of years fighting, adept at every weapon, possessing both power and agility, then there were her unorthodox tactics gained from her days as mercenary. On top of that if Felix tried to buy time lingering too long outside her reach, she wouldn’t hesitate launch a fireball at him.

Losing was the expected result no matter how distasteful. Regardless Felix wasn’t about to offer petty excuses, eking out a win under perfect conditions meant little after all. A battlefield could hold any number of powerful opponents, stamina was crucial if one wished to survive. Resolved to grow even stronger Felix was prepared to call it a day, particularly when Ashe trotted out calling everyone in for dinner.

Felix did his best give the appearance of just a man walking to dinner, not at all excited to see his wife or what she had done to the dining hall. If the others thought there was a spring in his step then they were just seeing things. Stepping inside Felix was taken aback at the sight before him. Silken blue banners were hung elegantly about room, weaving through the beams high over their heads. Laid out on the table a feast fit for a king and duke both featuring a number of Felix’s favorite dishes. In the corner a quartet of string instruments softly played. Annette bustled out to meet them with Mercedes in tow. “There you all are,” she said excitedly strolling up to Felix. “Happy Birthday!” She told him taking his hand and leading him over to the table, “come on everyone grab a seat.”

Everyone eagerly followed her instructions, piling food on their plates the moment they had taken their seats, all propriety and social graces forgotten when in present company. “I hope you worked up an appetite out there,” Annette said happily watching Felix dig into his steak, secretly pleased he’d selected it first among his many options, wondering if it was in some way a tribute to the very first of her songs he’d heard.

“I did, your minions did well keeping me occupied,” he teased.

“Actually, we’re the professor’s minions,” Sylvain spoke up. She had us distract you outside so Annette could work her magic in here.”

“And a fine job she did,” Dimitri complimented his blue eye roving the matching banners above. “Everything looks and tastes wonderful wouldn’t you agree Felix?” Felix hums his agreement not one for public displays or compliments, he’ll tell her later how much he enjoyed it—

Later…

Just a short while ago the it was unknown to him if later would ever come. “Yes, he spoke abruptly, “everything is very nice, thank you Annette.” She looked surprised, then smiled brightly at him, pleased to hear he’s enjoying himself. The others pipe up as well all praising the food and decorations alike. When the food is mostly gone Annette and Mercedes share a meaningful look before standing from the table and subtly excusing themselves. Felix watched them go unsure if he should be concerned that Annette’s suddenly feeling unwell or if they’re doing something completely unrelated. His answer came swiftly as the pair reappeared from the kitchen. Annette walked slowly but steadily, in her hands a platter featuring a tall dark cake. Felix resisted his urge to go and assist her with it, given she clearly wished to do it herself. Mercedes hovers at her side a bowl of unknown contents in her hand.

Annette placed the cake on the table with a pleased smile, “Mercie and I made you a cake,” she explained. “You do the honors birthday boy,” she adds handing him a knife. Obediently Felix rose and began cutting slices while Annette slid them onto plates before passing them to Mercedes. The bowl it turns out contained a thick white frosting that Mercedes elegantly spread on the slices before handing them out around the table. Felix is mildly curious as to why they waited till now to frost them before a plain slice is held out to him. “I think you’ll like it better this way,” she said. “The frosting is to sweeten things up for the rest of us.”

Thanking her he takes the offered plate and returns to his seat. Although still not a fan of them he knows he’d devour the most sickly-sweet confection imaginable were she the one to offer it to him. Taking a bite he’s pleasantly surprised, he recognizes the flavor of chocolate though with so little sugar added its retained some of its natural bitterness, he detects some nuttiness as well as the slight kick of cinnamon. He finds he’s truly enjoying this dessert and he’s not alone as the others quickly take to complimenting Annette on her creation. Naturally she plays down her achievement frantically waving her hands as she insists that it’s really Mercedes the expert baker who deserves the praise. Felix knows the truth before Mercedes even offers it, she may have handled the technical aspects, measuring, proper baking time and temperature, but the thought process behind creating a cake that Felix would actually enjoy came from Annette. He finishes his slice easily and surprises everyone by taking a second.

“I dunno what’s more surprising,” says Sylvain, chin resting on the heel of his hand, “the fact that Felix has taken a liking to sweets or that he’s developed a appetite to rival Ingrid’s. Everyone laughs save of course Felix and Ingrid the former sending a glare while Ingrid again kicks his shin.

“That was a truly excellent meal,” Dimitri said with a satisfied sigh relaxing back in his chair.

“It sure was,” agreed Ashe. “I couldn’t eat another bite.”

“Neither could I,” sighed Ingrid a blissful smile on her face.

“I hate to see such a splendid evening end but I believe it would be best if we turn in soon, we have an early morning tomorrow.”

“You’re leaving already?” Annette asked sadly.

“Regrettably yes,” Dimitri answered. “I fear I’ve been away from Fhirdiad too long.”

“And I from the monastery,” added Byleth.

“I’m sorry for all the trouble everyone,” Annette said eyes downcast.

“Nonsense Annette,” Dimitri immediately assured her. “We had been planning to come for Felix’s birthday anyway as far as I can tell everything has worked out splendidly.”

“Indeed, remember we’re all friends Annette helping each other in an hour of need is never a bother,” added Ingrid.

The night having ended on a positive note they all bid each other good night before returning to their rooms.

Annette and Felix stepped into their bedroom together, each going about their nightly rituals to prepare for bed. “Um Felix?” Annette called quietly. He hummed to indicate he was listening as he hung up his overcoat and stuck it back in the armoire. “I uh- well I want to um…” Felix turned to look at her, observing the way she shifted her weight between her feet, a pink tinge dusted her cheeks as she twirled a lock of her around her finger, she was also avoiding even looking his direction, all signs that she was either nervous or embarrassed, likely both. He stood patiently, waiting for her to find the words she wanted, at last she took a steadying breath, “I want to give you your birthday present.”

Felix’s brows knitted in confusion, “but I though the flowers were-“

“They were!” She rushed out, “but with them gone I had to come up with something else.”

Felix took I step toward her, “Annette you didn’t have to-“

She held up a hand stopping both his approach and his speech. “I wanted to,” she said leaving no room for argument. Annette straightened her posture, hands clenched together in front of her, she took a deep breath and began to sing.

_“Happy Birthday too you_

_Happy Birthday too you_

_Happy Birthday dear Felix, Happy Birthday too you_

_I’m glad for each day_

_Here’s a song just to say_

_Thanks for all you do_

_And know I love you”_

Felix stared in wide-eyed shock, he hadn’t realized until that moment just how long he’d gone without hearing her sweet singing, or how much he’d missed it. Annette waited anxiously for a response, growing more so as each additional moment passed without a reaction. “Felix?”

Quick as a flash Felix closed the distance between them, Anette let out a little squeak of surprise as he took her in his arms, his lips meeting hers in the first proper kiss they’d shared in weeks. Felix poured every emotion he had into the kiss, love, joy, relief, everything he felt yet struggled to express in words. Getting over her initial surprise Annette returned the kiss, hands fervently clinging to him. What was actually minutes felt to them like hours spent in each other’s embrace until the need for air forced them apart. “Did that mean you liked it?” Annette asked breathlessly.

“I loved it,” Felix answered quietly, their foreheads pressed together, eyes locked, and a genuine smile on his face. “And I love you.”

Annette giggled sweetly like the chiming of small bells. Eventually she began to pull away, “I think I’d like to go to bed now”, she yawned going over to her wardrobe and pulling out a night dress. The couple resumed their earlier activities of preparing to sleep and were soon cuddled up together under the blankets.

Felix lay awake marveling at where the many twists and turns of his life had brought him. From the loss of his brother, his best friend, his father, through a hellish war, and out the other side. Now he lay peacefully in bed with no threats in sight, he had his friends both old and new, and his precious wife sleeping soundly in his arms. At that moment life was absolutely perfect.

The next morning after an early breakfast Felix and Annette stood outside to see their friends off back to the capital. Annette, much to her chagrin, was wrapped head to toe in a what she considered an absurd amount of clothing giving her the appearance of a puffy marshmallow, at Felix’s insistence of course. The look of shocked betrayal on her face when Mercedes had agreed with him that she needed to keep warm had been comical, despite that the girls were clearly having a hard time saying good bye. They stood off to the side hugging and sniffing as they repeatedly promised to write.

“Now, now, Dimitri tried to soothe I’m sure we’ll have some excuse for you to two visit the capital soon.”

“There’s the news year’s festival,” said Ashe. “Its was such a stuffy affair at the monastery perhaps we could hold our own and have fun with it.”

“A splendid idea Ashe,” agreed Dimitri. “Certainly, we have much to look forward to in the coming year, the lot of us gathering together chief among them. We’ll iron out the details later,” he said mounting his horse, but do keep your calendars open everyone.”

“Oh I can hardly wait!” Mercedes said excitedly all trace or her earlier sadness gone.

“Bout time we had a class reunion that actually started out happy,” joked Sylvain.

“It’s true,” agreed Ingrid, “we haven’t had the best luck with them.”

“Then it will be the start of a new tradition of only happy reunions!” cheered Annette.

“It’s a promise then,” spoke the professor, “and I know how my students always keep their promises.”

With hopeful plans for the future their current situation seemed much less sad.

“Miss you already Mercie!” Annette called before her friends had even cleared the castle gate. “I’ll start writing the moment I get back inside.”

“Miss you too Annie,” Mercedes called back. “I’ll look forward to your letter.”

Annette stood waving until everyone had disappeared from view, only then allowing Felix to tug her back inside. True to her word she immediately began scribbling away at a sheet of paper. “Better send it tomorrow,” she said folding and sealing the letter, “otherwise the carrier may as well just hand it to her on the road.”

Standing from where he’d been stoking the fire Felix pondered what to do. His body while not sore held a certain heaviness like that felt the morning after day of rigorous physical activity. He could only assume it was the result of his sparring matches and the release of the all the stress he’d been carrying just a few short days prior. He went over and lay on the bed, as expected it wasn’t long before he felt the gentle shifting of Annette crawling in after him. “It’s not like you to just lay around in bed,” she teased.

“We’ve earned a day off,” he answered simply, snaking an arm around her waist and lower back.

They lay in silence a short while before Annette begins to figit, “You’re sure there's no work that needs doing?”

“No.”

“No, you’re not sure or no there isn’t?”

“There’s no work.”

“What about the-“

“No.”

“Or the-“

“No.” Felix groans internally Annette is still as hyperactive as she as at the academy still unable to sit still even when she tried. Still he knows he prefers her this way as opposed to sick in bed unable to move.

“If you want to do something so bad,” he said turning to look at her, “why don’t you sing that song again? From last night.”

“No way!” she gasps. “That song’s only for your birthday!”

“You’d make me wait that long to hear it again?” He asks, giving his best sad puppy impression.

“Yes I— Hey… Don’t look at me like that!”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I know that flower has no medicinal uses it was just for the story purposes. Hope you enjoyed thank you for reading.


End file.
